For the Love of Salad
by Michilolita
Summary: Uzumaki or Yamanaka? Salad did not like either option. She just wanted to make her own destiny not fulfill the destiny that her relatives and family-friends had allotted her at birth. (Modern AU) (Sequel to the Love of Sasuke) (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello and welcome to my second Naruto fanfiction! For those who have read For the Love of Sasuke, this is the sequel! If you have not read For the Love of Sasuke, that is okay. You can probably catch on easily if you don't want to read the other story. If you want to read it you can just go to my profile or whatever and click it! Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

 __ _ **Disclaimer:**_ I own diddly-squat (nothing)! :(

Chapter 1 – Sakura's Chapter

Since I was born I was told I had one destiny- to marry Sasuke Uchiha and become an Uchiha. I was raised to love him and win his heart. After many, many years, I did marry him and have now had five children with him. In fact our sixth child is on the way. How much more of an Uchiha could I get?

I love my husband more than life but loving him was not always easy. In fact it was almost unbearable for many years. Most people would have given up after having their heart broken as much as I did. I got my love in the end. Even though process was so hard, it was precious to me. Still, I would never wish the pain I felt and the anxiety to fulfill the destiny my parents and his gave me on anyone, especially my children.

"Salad and Bolt are destined to be marry!" I heard my mother say as al were gathered for the first birthday party of my daughter Salad and my best friends/neighbors' son Bolt.

"Yes, they'll be just like Sasuke and Sakura," My mother-in-law squealed.

"How is that?" Bolt's Aunt Hanabi asked.

"Bolt and Salad were born on the same day at the exact same moment in the very same room! Just like Sasuke and Sakura! Salad and Bolt are destined!" My mother-in-law explained.

"It is so great to know our families will be one, you know!" Bolt's grandmother Kushina giggled with my mother and mother-in-law.

"No, Salad and my Inojin will be together! It is fate since Sakura and I are best friends!" My best friend and other neighbor Ino stated. The women bickered just as they had the day my sweet child was born. I frowned. I did not want my daughter to have the life I had had where she just had to go years waiting for a boy to return her affections even though he may not. I was lucky that my parents and his had been right about our future together but they couldn't be right a second time, could they? No. And I would not let anyone tell or raise Salad with the mindset that she could only love one person and that it was her destiny to be with him. She would be able to choose her own love and her destiny would not focus on him if she did not want it to.

"Please, stop with that nonsense. Salad and Bolt and Inojin should be free from your wishes. Let them grow and love who they want," I tried to convince the women.

"No!" They were stubborn. No matter what I said or tried, the women voiced their beliefs and tried to encourage the children when I was not present.

"Am I really to marry Bolt?" I remember my dear daughter asking me when she was four years old.

"Who told you that you will marry Bolt?" I asked her.

"Mi-baa-san and Me-baa-san," She looked so upset.

"Do you not want to marry Bolt?" I asked.

"No. He's mean!" She stated firmly.

"Then you don't have to marry him," I assured her.

"Do I have to marry Inojin then?" She asked.

"Who told you that you had to marry Inojin?"

"Ino-ba-san," She answered.

"Do you not want to marry him?"

"No. He's mean too! I never want to marry either!" She stated.

"Then you won't have to," I smiled.

"But Mi-baa-san, Me-baa-san and Ino-ba-san said that-"

"They don't decide your future, Salad. You do. You pick your husband, not them."

"So I can marry anyone I want!" She lit up.

"Yes!"

She smiled so sweetly.

"I want to marry Kaka-ji-san!" She proudly declared.

"Kaka-ji-san," I stifled a laugh.

"Yes! Or Itachi-ji-san!"

"But they are so old," I tried to get her not to pick one of them.

"They are nice to me!"

"They are but isn't there anyone else you'd want to marry?" I asked hoping for someone younger. She paused to think then smiled.

"Papa!"

"You can't marry Papa. Papa is Mama's," I reminded her. She pouted.

"Salad, maybe you should wait a bit before you pick out your husband," I suggested.

"Okay," She easily smiled and let it go. I was glad she liked men like the ones she mentioned and I hoped that she would never give into the wishes of those conniving women that I loved.

When Salad was thirteen the only boys she cared about were her brothers and Papa. I was glad they were her main focus instead of other boys. When I was her age I was obsessed with my beloved Sasuke-kun and that caused so many problems. It is good Salad is like her father in his youth in that he had a lack of desire in the romance department. No romance was good for my sweet daughter. And now that Sasuke-kun was retired from playing baseball and traveling, they could focus on spending more time together. Of course, the boys needed to spend time with their Papa as well! And I needed my own time with him too~

"Have a good day at school," I kissed each of the triplets, little Seiya and Salad as I handed them their lunches. Seiya was especially excited to be heading to preschool. The boys all raced to the front door as Salad followed behind slowly.

"I think some else needs a kiss," Sasuke-kun was leaning against the wall with a smirk. My husband was so cool!

"Sasuke-kun," I blushed like a school girl.

"Papa! Come on or we'll be late!" Shosuke called for Sasuke-kun before I could go to my husband.

"Yes. Yes, I'm coming," He sighed and walked pass me.

"Sasuke-kun," I pulled at his arm.

"Hm?" He looked back at me.

"What about the morning kiss?"

He smirked. He motioned for me to come towards him. I leaned up to kiss him.

Poke.

"Maybe next time," He winked and pulled his fingers away from my forehead. I pouted.

"I'll make up for it when I get back," He winked and left. He better make for it.

I watched as Sasuke-kun walked out with the children. I wish I had my camera. They were so cute. Seiya was in Sasuke-kun's arms while the triplets were a bit of way sin front of Sasuke-kun and Salad was right next to her father. It was all so sweet. I wondered how the little Uchiha in me was going to fit in the picture. I could not wait for the little prince or princess to be born.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! :)

Chapter 2 – Salad's Chapter

Most people would be embarrassed to be literally walked to school by their father when they're thirteen. I wasn't though. My Papa was home and I was going to spend every second I could with him even if it meant he was walking me to middle school. Yeah, I heard people snickering as we walked but I didn't care.

"Here you go, Salad-hime" Papa stopped at the school entrance.

"Are you going to pick me up?" I asked hopefully.

Poke.

"Maybe next time," He pulled his fingers away from my forehead with a smile and left. I sighed. He always did that.

"Salad!" Chocho waved at me as she walked up to where I was.

"Hey, Chocho,"I nodded to her.

"Was that your dad?"

"Yeah."

"He is so hot!"

"Ew! Chocho!"

"I can't help it. I see a hot guy and I got to say something," Chocho had no shame and walked into the school. I followed. We went straight to our lockers.

"Ugh, again," I groaned seeing someone had broken into my locker and filled it with salad dressing packets.

"Who keeps doing this!" Chocho was far more upset than me. I could easily guess that it was Bolt.

"It's fine, Chocho. At least we have more dressing for your salads," I took Chocho's lunch box and shoved the packets in there.

"This idiot isn't that clever at all. Seriously," Chocho went on and on. I liked her support but I just wanted to let it go. I didn't care that much about it. Whoever was doing this was definitely wasting their time and money. We went to our first class and took our seats.

"Hey, Chocho, I'm supposed to ask if you and your family are still going camping with mine this weekend," the eve bored Shikadai appeared with Inojin by his side.

"Yeah," Chocho sighed, "I wish my old man and your old man were best friends instead of with Shikadai's dad. I hate spending time with him."

I knew Chocho was always being dragged off to do things with the Naras since their dads were best friends. It was just like me getting dragged to do things with the Uzumakis and Yamanakas.

"Oi. Don't criticize my dad," Shikadai glared at Chocho.

"I'm not. I'm criticizing you!"

"Me?" Shikadai was getting offended.

"Yeah. You're such a…what it is you always say…a drag," Chocho mocked him. He sneered at her.

"You're not fun to hang out with either, Chocho," He glared at her, "I'd rather hang out with Inojin."

Chocho rolled her eyes.

"He's so in love with me. It's pathetic," Chocho whispered when Shikadai walked away. I truly doubted that.

"Take your seats!" Suzune-sensei entered the room. All obeyed.

"Today, we have a new student," Suzune-sensei went on to say then in walked a boy. He had hair white as snow, creepily pale skin and had amber colored eyes. I kind of recognized him. Was he the boy who just moved in across the street from me?

"Introduce yourself," Suzune-sensei pushed him forward.

"I'm Mitsuki. I just moved here. Please, take care of me," He bowed his head slightly then looked up at us. He looked at me and smiled. What?

"Did you see that? That weird new guy just smiled at me!" Chocho leaned over to me. I just nodded. Maybe he was smiling at Chocho.

"Go take a seat, Mitsuki," Suzune-sensei ordered and the boy took a seat by Bolt. I noticed that he kept looking over here. He must have been very interested in Chocho. Even in our other classes he just stared at over where we were.

When lunch came so did something I did not expect. I was eating with Chocho as usual when that Mitsuki guy came over to our table.

"Wow. He must really like me," Chocho whispered as he came near.

"You're Salad Uchiha, right?" He spoke to me.

"Yes."

"I'm Mitsuki. We're neighbors," He stated.

"So you're the one who moved in across the street."

"Yes," He nodded.

"Well…welcome," I felt awkward.

"May I sit with you?" He asked.

"Sure?" Who was I to reject the poor boy a seat?

"So where are you from?" Chocho asked him.

"A few towns over. Have you always lived here, Salad?" He did not even look at Chocho.

"Yeah, born and raised."

"Is it true that your dad is Sasuke Uchiha the baseball player?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes. He is."

"He's really great. I am a really big fan."

I felt some pride. My Papa was a pretty good baseball player.

"I'll tell him you think so," I promised.

"Maybe you and your family could come over for dinner sometime with my family. I know my old man would love to meet yours," He offered with a smile. He did have a nice smile.

"I'll mention it to my mother," I responded.

"Yo. Mitsuki," Bolt came up to the table and sat across from Mitsuki.

"Bolt," Mitsuki nodded to him.

"My mom thinks I should show you around the area so let's do it after school," Bolt began to dig into his lunch.

"Okay. Thanks," Mitsuki began to eat.

"Salad, tell your brothers I can't hang out with them today," Bolt looked to me. I nodded and kept eating my lunch.

"Ugh," Bolt went.

"What?" I looked over at him.

"Kaa-san packed umeboshi. I hate that stuff," He bemoaned the blessing given to him.

"I'll eat it then!" I offered eagerly before Chocho could. I loved umeboshi almost as much as I loved tomatoes.

"Here," He gave it to me.

"Thank you, Bolt-kun," I added the nice suffix in appreciation and began to dig into the delicious food. I ate it all in a flash along with my onigiri.

"You must really like umeboshi," Mitsuki stated the obvious.

"I really do," I smiled to him.

"Oh, you got some a little…I'll get it," Mitsuki leaned close to my face. What was he doing? His thumb gently rubbed itself next to my lip.

"Rice," He smiled and showed me the small piece on his thumb. I blushed.

"Thank you."

The bell rang. We all dispersed from the lunchroom.

"Can you believe that guy?" Chocho seemed very disgusted as we left the lunchroom. I looked ot her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"It is so obvious. That guy is trying to flirt with you in order to make me jealous," Chocho stated.

"Okay…"

"He's so weird. I really don't care if he flirts with you or not but it is not nice of him to use you to get to me. Be careful, Salad," Chocho patted my shoulder. She was so full of herself sometimes but I was not going to deter her self-confidence.

When school ended Chocho had to stay behind and talk to a teacher but I went ahead and left. I started walking home I saw Bolt and Mitsuki walking. Mitsuki must have seen me because he smiled towards me. I looked away. Why was I blushing? He was just a boy smiling at me. Boys smiled at me all the time.

"Hey, Salad," Inojin appeared by me.

"Hey, Inojin," I was kind of glad he appeared so I wouldn't even think about Mitsuki.

"You walking home?"

"Yeah."

"Want to walk together?"

"Sure," I agreed.

"Have you studied for tomorrow's test?" He began his tiresome talk about studying. He was such a worry wart about such things.

"Yeah," I lied just so he wouldn't freak out on me and call me lazy.

"Good. At least we two will be prepared. Shikadai is probably going to fail again."

"You never know. He could surprise you and totally ace the test."

We both laughed. Shikadai always did terribly on tests. He always slept through them or just randomly filled in the answers so he could leave. It was amazing he had not been held back.

"Nee-chan!" Shinnosuke appeared as did Shousuke and Sosuke. They had gotten out of school as well.

"Why you walking home with Inojin? Where is Bolt?" Sosuke asked.

"You guys have been replaced. Bolt has made friends with our newest neighbor," I teased a little about the best friend thing.

"I see. So you've got Inojin to be your boyfriend as a replacement for Bolt," Shosuke smirked. I scowled.

"Inojin is not my boyfriend neither is Bolt!" I fumed. They just had to push my buttons!

"Should we call you nii-san now, Inojin?" Shinnosuke kept on. Inojin glared at my brothers and told them to shut up as well.

"Salad and Inojin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They began to sing.

"Shut up!" I began smacking them.

"Ouch! So mean!" They whined holding their heads. I stuck my tongue out as did Inojin. We left my whining brothers behind.

"Sorry about them," I apologized to Inojin.

"They can't help it. They hang out with that Bolt too much. It's no wonder they're turning into a bunch of idiots like him."

"Are you calling my brothers idiots?" I asked. He nodded. Not cool.

"You can Bolt whatever you like but don't call my brothers idiots. Only I can call them that," I felt so defensive.

"Well, they are idiots, Four Eyes," Inojin was getting defensive.

"Don't call me 'four eyes', Albino!"

"I'm not an albino! I just have fair skin!"

"Whatever. I don't want to walk home with you anymore," I stated calmly.

"Good. I don't want to walk home with a four eyes anyway," He stormed off. I awaited a few seconds for my brothers to catch up with me.

"You lost Inojin," Shinnosuke pointed out.

"Yeah, he was getting annoying so I sent him off," I adjusted my glasses.

"Good. He really is a bother," Shosuke nodded.

"Yeah. He is definitely not as fun as Bolt," Sosuke added. I agreed. Bolt could be fun at times.

"Let's hurry home so we can play with Papa!" Shinnosuke turned to his brothers. They nodded and so we all rushed home.

"We can sneak attack dad if we're really quiet," Shosuke whispered outside the door. They opened the door quietly and we all crept into the house quietly. The triplets looked to each other since they did not see our Papa. They pointed up stairs as they decided he must be up there. I let them go. I was going to go the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun, they'll be home any second," I heard Mama giggle. I could not hear what Papa was saying but Mama kept giggling. I smiled. I guess Mama needed her time with Papa too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Bolt's Chapter

I did not like Mitsuki. He was _too_ good at everything. He was good at sports, games, and school. It was like he was trying to upstage me. Me, Bolt Uzumaki the coolest guy in school! I did not like that. I did not like that at all. He was even invading my space at the Uchiha.

"What are you doing here?" I came into the Uchiha house with the triplets and saw Mitsuki and Salad on the couch laughing.

"I'm studying with Salad," he responded smugly. I saw the books on the coffee table which verified his statement.

"What are you guys studying for?" I asked.

"History, Bolt," Salad looked a bit irritated.

"Does Oba-san know he's here?" I questioned her.

"She does," Salad answered.

"Oji-san too?"

"Yes, go play with the boys," Salad shooed me away. I left the two but not happily.

"What do you guys think of that Mitsuki guy?" I asked the boys when I got in their room.

"Eh. He's okay," Shosuke answered first.

"Kind of boring," Shinnosuke added.

"He's definitely not as fun as you," Sosuke was spot on. Mitsuki was not as fun as me. I could prove it.

"You guys want to play ninja?" I suggested everyone's favorite game.

"Yeah!" They shot up.

"Okay. Let's get Salad and Mitsuki to play too."

"Do we have to invite them?" Sosuke whined.

"More people equals more fun," I figured. They sighed and followed me down the stairs.

"You want to play ninja with us?" I asked Salad. I saw the sparkle in her eye. She loved ninja.

"You want to Mitsuki? It's lots of fun!" She smiled to him.

"Sure. How do you play?" He asked.

"The objective of the game is to retrieve a special item and make it back to home base without dying. We split into teams. One team hides and the other goes after the target. If one of the traveling ninjas get smack on the forehead by a hiding ninja then he's dead. Any body part tagged by a hiding ninja besides the head is considered cut off and unusable. It's really fun!" Salad explained cheerfully.

"Sounds fun,"Mitsuki smirked.

"I want to play too!" Seiya suddenly appeared.

"No, you're too little," Sosuke pushed Seiya away. Seiya looked away sadly.

"He can play if he wants," I stood up for the little man.

"But then we'll be uneven," Sosuke stated.

"I can get Himawari to play," I assured him. Shousuke blushed for some unknown reason. Was he getting sick?

"Who will be on what team?" Salad looked to me.

"I want Bolt!" The triplets all claimed. I could not deny them. I was awesome.

"Then I'll have Mitsuki, Seiya and Himawari," Salad decided.

"Where should we do it then? The house will get too crowded," Shinnosuke stated.

"We can do it outside," Salad solved the problem.

"Okay. I'll get Himawari then we can regroup in the back yard," I fled the house and got into mine. I merely had to say Ninja and Himawari followed me out of the house. We met the others and decided my team would hide and the target would be the Yamanaka's gnome in the backyard garden.

"Okay, we go into the our house and count to a hundred then go out," I heard Salad instruct Mitsuki as they went back into her house. I got the triplets together.

"Shinnosuke, you hide in the playhouse. Shosuke, you hide behind the Yamanaka shed and Sosuke hide behind the edge of the house. I'll hide in the garden," I gave orders. They nodded and we all dispersed. I was glad Mrs. Yamanaka had started growing her own corn.

"What are you doing?" I heard Inojin's indignant voice as I got in his yard. Shikadai was beside him looking on weirdly.

"We're playing ninja. Shh!"

"I want to play!" Inojin stated.

"You can't. We already divided the teams evenly."

"You're on my property. I better be able to play or I'll tell my mom," He threatened.

"Fine, but one of you has to be on Salad's team and get over there ASAP."

"I'll go," Inojin left.

"Shikadai, hide somewhere," I told him quickly. He just sighed and hid behind a tree. So lazy. I got in with the corn. I waited.

First they sent little Seiya. He was quickly ambushed by Shinnosuke who then went and hid elsewhere. Himawari came out. She ran as fast as she could but lost and arm when Shosuke jumped out and smacked her arm. She kept running but he still came after her. He managed to get one of her legs so she had to slow down. Sosuke came and got Himawari in the forehead so she fell to the ground dead. Inojin came flying out and by passed two of the triplets but Shinnosuke popped out again out of his new hiding place and easily took out Inojin's legs then smacked his forehead. Then that stupid Mitsuki came out. He was leaping over eaveryone and avoiding all the hits. I wanted to sack him. He was coming close to the gnome. I jumped out and went for Mitsuki.

"I got him!" I yelled and jumped for Mitsuki.

"Missed," Mistuki smirked as he literally jumped over me. How? But I smirked. I managed to swing my legs back in time to trip him up.

"Lost your legs! I turned to him. He started to pull himself towards the gnome. I easily smacked his arms and hit his forehead.

"Dead!" I declared with a smile. But he did not frown but instead smirked.

"Why are you smirking, Mistuki? I just killed you."

"Because we've won."

"What?" I looked back towards the gnome. It was gone! I looked back towards the Uchiha house. Salad was almost there.

"Dang it!" I took off after her like the triplet but she easily evaded them. Only I could get her.

"Gah!"

I was face first in the dirt. What tripped me? I looked and saw Inojin smirking with his arm out.

"Oops." That jerk!

"Go Salad!" Himawari cheered as did Mitsuki and Inojin. I got back up. I was going to catch her!

Shikadai! He had popped out! He wasn't worthless after all! He stood mere inches away from her with his finger out. Ha! She was going to die! Ha Ha Ha! She was going-oh crap my feet! I'm falling! I'm falling into Salad!

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head. I sat up and looked up to see if Shikadai got Salad. He-holy crap!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Shikadai's Chapter

I didn't even want to go over to Inojin's house. I wanted to go out with Uncle Kankuro and Uncle Gaara but they left to go back to Suna before I got home. So I was left with either going home where I would probably being forced into housework and a lecture on my grades or going to Inojin's place to chill till I knew my dad was home. So I went to Inojin's.

Of course, Inojin wanted to study. Studying was so boring. I hated it especially with Inojin. He was always so serious about it. It wasn't even like school was hard. I could just see every page and remember what it said. I just hated "applying" myself. What was the point? If I tested well then I would have to keep going to school and college and beyond. I didn't want the boring life of a scholar. I wanted to just live a relaxed life not a boring one.

"What are those guys doing?" I asked looking out the window into Inojin's backyard. Bolt Uzumaki and one of the Uchiha triplets were hiding in the yard.

"What? They better not mess up my mother's stuff," Inojin decided to go outside. I followed because they were probably more interesting than studying.

"What are you doing?" Inojin asked.

"We're playing ninja. Shh!" Bolt glared at us.

"I want to play!" Inojin stated. I wouldn't mind playing either.

"You can't. We already divided the teams evenly," Bolt tried to get us off.

"You're on my property. I better be able to play or I'll tell my mom," Inojin threatened.

"Fine, but one of you has to be on Salad's team and get over there ASAP," Bolt caved

"I'll go," Inojin left.

"Shikadai, hide somewhere," Bolt ordered. I didn't want to try too hard so I got into the shade of a tree. It was a very comfortable spot to watch as the other team failed miserably. Then I noticed something. Mistsuki was coming out to try but as he was Salad was sneaking around from the front of the house. As Bolt was attacking Mitsuki, Salad snatched the gnome and quietly started going back. I began to move in the shadows to stop her. I could catch her. I got to door and saw Salad running and looking back at Bolt who was chasing her. Bolt fell. So lame. I stuck my finger out towards Salad so I could get her head. She slowed down since Bolt fell and laughed. But when he got up and started after her she came towards me not looking at me. Then she finally turned and saw me. She frowned but still ran. I smirked. She was definitely going to hit me. I was going to win and rightly so. We boys could not lose to a girl. I had her now. We were definitely winning. Bolt didn't need to keep running. Stop running Bolt! He's falling. Salad needed to move out of the way or she was going to-no!

I wasn't being crushed. In fact I only felt pressure on my hands. What was it? I moved my hands a little.

"Small…" I mumbled as I squeezed what was on me. What was it? I opened my eyes.

Oh God! I was groping Salad!

"Small?" I couldn't see her eyes but her voice was filled with malice. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Shikadai!" She looked up at me with such hatred in her eyes. I removed my hands quickly.

"I didn't-" I tried to defend myself.

"Shannaro!"

"Shikadai, what happened to your face?" Mom gasped when I got home.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I tried to run to my room but my dad got in my way.

"Shikadai," He grabbed my shoulders and started looking at me, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I repeated.

"Shikadai," Father's tone got sterner. It was so embarrassing.

"What happened, Shikadai? Did you get in a fight?" Mom questioned me.

"Kind of," I muttered.

"Kind of?" Mom scoffed.

"I couldn't…fight back," I just wanted to leave.

"Someone attack you and you didn't fight back. Why?" Mom kept on.

"It was a girl. God!"

"A girl?" Both of them looked to each other surprised.

"It's not a big deal. Let me go," I tried to leave.

"What girl did this?"

"Salad Uchiha," I sighed.

"Salad? Why?" Mom asked.

"I felt her boobs and called them small," I barely whispered.

"Shikadai!" I knew Mom was going to get upset. Dad even looked at me surprised.

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose. She fell on me and I caught her there. I didn't mean to touch them," I defended myself.

"Then her stupid brothers started attacking me too. Even the toddler!" I remembered angrily. It took Bolt, Inojin and Mitsuki to get them off of me.

"What's going on?" Mr. Uchiha came out.

"Shikadai was touching Nee-cahn in weird places!" Sosuke sold me out. The way Mr. Uchiha looked at me made me think I was going to really die.

"It was an accident, Oji-san! Salad fell on him and he accidentally caught her by the boobs!" Bolt defended me. This did not decrease the hate in Mr. Uchiha's glare. He picked me up from the ground. I thought I was going to die.

"You should go home," He put me on my feet and released me. I nodded and ran off. I never wanted to go back to Inojin's!

"I see. Well, now you know what happens when you fondle a woman," Mom left me and Dad alone.

"If touching a girl's boobs leaves me like this, I never want to touch one again," I muttered. My Dad laughed.

"Let's get you some ice, Shikadai," My Dad chuckled and took me to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi! I'm sorry I'm not updating as fast as I used to with For the Love of Sasuke. I just got a full time job and hardly have any time to write. But I'm trying! Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

Chapter 5 – Itachi's Chapter

I love being an uncle. I have the cutest nephews and nieces and today I was getting a new one. We all wondered what the baby would be. Would it being another boy or another girl? There were so many boys. Uchihas seemed to have mostly sons. Of course we were all pleasantly surprised when the first born was our little princess Salad. Then we got four boys in a row! The triplets all looked like little Sasukes. They were so cute just like he had been as a kid. Then little Seiya came. He had Sasuke's face but Sakura's coloring. He was so cute! I know the next one will be cute too!

"Itachi-ji-san," Shinnosuke came up to me. I was watching them at their house while Sakura and Sasuke were at the hospital.

"Yeah, Shinnosuke?" I looked down at the younger Sasuke's doppelganger.

"You're a doctor right?"

"Yes."

"So you know where babies come from, right?"

It was that time. The time when children start asking awkward questions like this.

"Yeah, I know where they come from," I was honest. Shosuke and Sosuke came closer. They were obviously curious.

"So where do they come from?" Shinnosuke asked. This reminded me of _that_ time.

"Itachi-nii-san, where do babies come from?" An eight year old Sakura came up to me.

"Why would you want to know that?" I asked wanting to avoid telling her.

"Because I want to give Sasuke-kun a baby. Babies make everyone happy and if I give him a baby then he will be happy, right?" She rationalized. She really had no idea what she was really saying.

"I don't think Sasuke would want a baby now or for a very long time."

"Even so, where do they come from?" She got real close to me.

"Why don't you go ask Kaa-san or your own mother?" I tried to deter the question from me.

"Kaa-san and Oba-san are gone and you're almost a doctor so you know!"

I sighed.

"When a man and woman are old enough and very much in love, they turn their love into a baby," I started.

"How?" She asked.

"Well…the man and woman go off somewhere alone and the kiss and…wrestle," What was I saying?

"They wrestle? Why?"

"To see who the baby will look like more," I came up with quickly.

"Ah. I see."

"Then the man puts a special seed in the woman. It stays in her tummy for nine months and it grows into a baby then it comes out. That is where babies come from," I finished.

"But where does the man get the seed and how does he put it in the woman?" Sakura asked. It was so awkward.

"Boys are born with the seed in them."

"But how does he get it out and give it to the woman?" She pressed.

"You know our special places that determine whether or not we are boys or girls?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Well, the special places-" I really didn't want to tell her.

"Nii-san, can you help me with my homework?" Sasuke came into the room. I was saved.

"Yes!"

"But you didn't finish answering my question!" Sakura protested.

"Sorry. Just wait for your mother to get back then ask her," I smiled and left her.

"What was her question?" Sasuke asked me.

"She wanted to know where babies come from," I told him. He blushed.

"Why would she want to know something stupid like that?" He furrowed his brows and had a mocking tone.

"She wanted to make you happy," I responded.

"How would knowing where babies come from make me happy?"

"Because she thought if she could give you a baby then you would be happy," I told him without any remorse. He blushed again.

"I never want to have babies. Ever," he stated.

It was funny to think about how he was then compared to know. He said he didn't want any babies but now he was about to have his sixth child. Oh, Sasuke…

"Itachi-ji-san, where do they come from?" Shinnosuke shook my leg. I didn't want to tell them. It was so awkward.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked them.

"Yes!" They all nodded.

"Then come close," I motioned for them to lean in.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

I got all three of them!

"That is secret information only your parents can tell you!" I smirked. They all frowned and rubbed their foreheads.

"So mean," Shosuke muttered and they all went off to finish preparing for the return of their parents and new sibling.

Hours passed then finally I got the call that Sasuke and Sakura would be home any minute.

"They're here!" Seiya, our lookout, announced.

"Come over here then," I gestured for him to get in the welcoming line with his siblings. He did so cheerfully. Just as we looked perfect Sasuke opened the door and in walked Sakura with a little bundle in her arms.

"Mama! Papa!" The kids all went to them but stopped when I put out my hand. They couldn't just rush the newborn. Sakura smiled to all and took a seat. We all gathered around to see the new Uchiha. A new cord from my heart to the baby's was formed. Just like the rest of my nephews and niece, this child was super cute. It had Sasuke's black hair and it had Sakura's green eyes.

"So cute," Salad smiled.

"Is it a boy or girl?" I asked.

"We have another prince, Seita," Sakura smiled and revealed the name. The children fawned over the baby.

"Are you going to have anymore?" I jokingly asked Sasuke.

"No. This will be the last," Sasuke laughed.

"You said that after the triplets were born," I reminded him. Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"Seiya and Seita were…accidents."

"You can always have more 'accidents'," I chuckled.

"I could have ten more but I don't think Sakura would be very happy with that," Sasuke looked to his wife.

"As long as you're happy, she's happy. You know she'd do anything for your happiness."

"I know," He had kind of sad smile.

"Itachi-ji-san, want to hold the baby for me?" Sakura asked me. I happily obliged. I love being an uncle.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I know it isn't all SaladxBoysxSettingOwnDestiny all the time but I wanted to focus some on the Uchiha family and their relationships as well as reference Naruto Gaiden some...but it will get more SaladxBoysxSettingOwnDestiny. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 6 – Chocho's Chapter

I really did not want to go hiking with the Naras _again_ , especially since the Yamanakas were coming too. The outdoors sucked and I had no interest being in it! Worst of all, I was going to be the only girl! How could I, the gorgeous Chocho Akimichi, be left alone with Shikadai and Inojin who are both madly in love with me? I didn't want to see any stupid fights over me especially where no one else could see it.

"I'm not going," I told my parents when they asked if I had packed.

"You're not?" My dad looked to my mom confused.

"No. I'm going to stay here," I stated.

"You can't stay here, Chocho. You're too young," Mom sighed. She didn't seem to care about how I felt.

"Can't I stay with someone then? Like Salad? I really don't want to go camping," I groaned.

My parents looked to each other then sighed.

"I'll call Sakura and ask if it is okay," Mom gave in and went to call Salad's mom. I knew I was going to go. No one could say 'no' to me!

"Pack your stuff. Sakura says you can stay at her house for the weekend," Mom came back. I smirked. I was right. No one could say 'no' to me.

I was dropped off at the Uchiha house later that day. I had never actually spent the night at Salad's house since she always came to mine since there were less people. This weekend was going to be a new experience.

I knocked on the front door when I got to the Uchiha house. Hot Mr. Uchiha answered the door. Damn. Mrs. Uchiha is so lucky. He has it all going on.

"What are you doing here?" He looked down at me. Did he not know I was coming?

"I'm spending the weekend here," I informed him and went into his house despite him not moving much out of my way.

"Sakura!" Mr. Uchiha called up the stairs while I went to the living room where Salad was playing with Seiya.

"Hey, Chocho," Salad looked at me.

"Hey, Salad. Hey, Seiya," I looked at the little kid. He blushed. Even the little boys can't resist my beauty.

"What is it, Sauske-kun?" I heard Mrs. Uchiha come down.

"Did you know the Akimichi girl was staying over this weekend?" Mr. Uchiha asked her.

"Yes. Karui called and asked if we could watch her this weekend. I thought it only fair since Salad goes over there all the time," Mrs. Uchiha had a point about fairness, "Is there something wrong with her staying here?"

"No, it's fine. I didn't know if she was just playing me or something," Mr. Uchiha answered.

"Ok. Well, Seita needs to be fed so I'm going back up," Mrs. Uchiha went away. Mr. Uchiha went elsewhere.

"So what do you want to do, Chocho?" Salad asked me.

"Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure," Salad shrugged her shoulders. We started watching TV. Nothing really good was on till we landed on my favorite talk show host, Emi.

"Next our special guest from the hit show Murder and Mascara, Karin Tojo, will be coming on," Emi announced.

"Karin Tojo!" I squealed.

"Who is Karin Tojo?" Salad shocked me with her question.

"Karin Tojo is one of the stars from Murder and Mascara. You know the show about a group of single female friends who, despite their very different personality and romantic scandals, are still best friends and solve murders. Karin plays Rika Fujimoto. She's like may second favorite character," I went on to explain.

"I've never heard of it or her," Salad responded.

"Really?" Living with only men must make Salad so turned from the joys of feminine television.

"Well, just watch her in this interview," I turned up the volume on the TV once Karin was in the chair by Emi. They exchanged pleasantries and talked about the show but I wanted to hear something not superficial.

"So, Karin, why is that a beautiful, talented, successful woman is still single?" Emi got to the important issue.

"Well, I have dated a lot and I was engaged for a while as everyone knows but to be honest, Emi, I think I just compare everyone to my first love," she sighed.

"First love?" I leaned in closer as did Emi,

"Yeah. We were high school sweethearts but then some girl turned him against me through lies and made him dump me. I haven't really recovered," I pitied Karin.

"I bet he feels like an idiot now seeing where you've ended up," Emi said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I don't know."

"Well, do you know what has happened to him?"

"I wonder what did happen to him," Even Salad got interested.

"I know he and that girl got married," Karin stared.

"No!" Salad and I hissed. How could he marry someone who tore him away from Karin via deceit.

"And they have a ton of kids, or so I've heard. He also ended up playing professional baseball," Karin continued.

"I wonder if your dad knows him," I leaned over to Salad.

"Maybe."

"Really? Who! Who!" Emi was getting excited. Karin smirked,

"Who! Who!" Salad and I stood up in our passion.

"I don't know if I should say…"

"Don't be coy, Karin!" I yelled at her.

"Well, his number was seven and he played for-" The team name caused both Salad and I to drop back in our seats.

"You mean the sexy, one handed ball player, Sasuke Uchiha!" Emi squealed the name. Karin blushed and turned away. I turned off the TV.

"Papa used to date Karin Tojo?" Salad looked at me confused.

"And your mom broke them up," I stated the worst thing.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it…" Salad was really stunned, "Mama stole…Papa? I thought…"

"I know this must be hard for you to know your Mama did such a terrible thing," I patted Salad's shoulder.

"I just can't believe it…that woman…she probably should have been my mother," Salad looked to me. I nodded. I could have known Karin personally. Damn. I was so close to famous friends!

"Girls, do you want any pizza? Papa is ordering some," The man-stealer appeared in the room smiling. I nodded of course. I loved pizza! But it was harder for Salad to respond. It is hard when one realizes her parents weren't supposed to be together.

All weekend, Salad seemed so bothered by the whole reveal thing. She barely talked her parents or siblings or even me. She was taking it all so seriously. Even when we got back to school, it was on her mind.

"What's wrong with Salad?" Bolt asked me when Salad had left the lunch table to go the bathroom.

"Karin Tojo, an amazing actress, mentioned that she and Salad's dad used to be a thing till Salad's mom broke them up. Now, Salad thinks that Karin should have been her mother and that her parents were really meant to be together. Everything Salad knew is just one big lie," I explained.

"That's stupid," Bolt scoffed.

"Why do you say that?" Mitsuki asked looking to Bolt.

"Obviously her parents were meant to be together because they are together. And if they weren't meant to be then they wouldn't. And everyone knows actresses exaggerate. I bet she and Oji-san never even dated. I mean he hardly looks at any other woman than Oba-san," Bolt explained.

"Makes sense," I nodded.

"And if she really wants to know then she should ask her parents," Bolt added.

After school I walked to Salad's house with her and Mitsuki to get something I left at her house. I made myself a snack at the house as they sat in the living room. While I about to go to them I noticed them talking. I think Salad like Mitsuki which is sad because I know he is using her to get to me but I listened in on their conversation.

"Obviously your parents were meant to be together because they are together. And if they weren't meant to be then they wouldn't. And everyone knows actresses exaggerate. I bet she and Uchiha-sama never even dated. I mean he hardly looks at any other woman than your mother. If you really want to know then you should ask your parents," Mitsuki stole Bolt's speech!

"You're right. Thanks, Mitsuki," She leaned and kissed his cheek! No, Salad! You're falling for his trap!

"Bolt!" I yelped when I turned and saw Bolt behind me. HE must have come through the back door. He looked angry.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Salad…never mind!" He stormed off. Why was he so mad? Mitsuki stole his speech, so what? Mistuki was only using it to bring Salad closer to him. Why would-Oh!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Sasuke's Chapter

I went out to get the mail. For some reason the mailman was coming later and later in the daytime. I had grabbed my mail when I saw Hinata coming towards me.

"Sasuke," Hinata said my name when she reached me. She looked worried.

"Is there something wrong, Hinata?" I asked.

"It's Bolt. He went over to your house then came back to ours very upset. Did something happen?" She asked me. Had something happen? I hadn't even seen Bolt all day. The only children that weren't mine that I saw were the Akimichi girl and that Mitsuki kid. Maybe Bolt snuck in and out quickly before I could see him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know," I answered.

"Oh…okay. Thank you," She offered a little smile and returned to her house. I went back into the house only for that Mitsuki kid to finally leave. I did not like him. He had that 'cool guy' attitude. The only 'cool guy' Salad needed in her life was me.

I separated the mail and was planning to go upstairs and check of Seita. Salad then walked up to me.

"Papa, I need to talk you and Mama," She stated.

"Well, get Mama."

"I did. She's in the living room," She pointed to the couch where I saw Sakura. Her expression showed that she had no idea what was going on.

"Before we talk, did you and Bolt have a fight or anything today?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since school. Now, go sit down, Papa," She answered quickly but honestly.

I went to the couch and sat down. What was it that she needed to talk to us about? Oh, God, was she pregnant? She was only thirteen! She was too young! Who was the father? Was it that Mistuki guy? I'll kill him. I'll tear him limb from limb. Or what if she is into hard drugs? No, not my little girl. I bet that Mitsuki guy got her on them. I'll kill him.

"Papa," Salad tore me away from my thoughts. I gave her my full attention.

"What was your relationship with Karin Tojo?" She asked.

Who? Karin Tojo? Karin? Tojo? The name was familiar but-oh, right that crazy red haired bitch. I noticed looking at me wanting to know the answer as well.

"She was just a girl I went to high school with," I answered. Salad nodded but did not look pleased.

"Why are you asking about her, Salad?" Sakura asked.

"Papa, did you ever date her?" Salad ignored Sakura and asked the more ridiculous question.

"No."

"Are you just saying that because Mama is here? You can be honest. Did you ever go out with her?" Salad pressed.

I had only ever dated Sakura. Even when we were broken up I never dated anyone else. I had never been out with another girl. Even though I know Sakura had been out with other guys like Kakashi and Naruto that _one_ time in high school. I took Karin and-oh…how did Salad learn about that.

"We went out one time but it wasn't really a date. We went to Ichiraku's," I answered.

"Oh, I remember that," Sakura looked a little irritated.

"So you did date her!" Salad jumped.

"No. We ate together once in a date like setting. I had no interest in her," I explained.

"Then why would you go out with her?" Salad questioned. To make Sakura jealous…

"It's none of your business," I wasn't going to admit that. Salad frowned.

"It's because Mama is here that you're saying that," Salad muttered. What was she going on about?

"Why are you asking about all of this?" Sakura spoke up. I knew Sakura was about to lose her temper.

"Because Karin Tojo was on TV and said that she and Papa used to date then you came and split them up by lying about her. Which would mean that she should have been my mother and you two really weren't destined to be together since you stole Papa away through lies and deceit which is wrong. You broke up true love."

"Sarada Uchiha!" Sakura used Salad's full true name and not her popular nickname. She was pissed.

"Karin Tojo is a lying bitch! In high school all she did was hang around your father like a fly around maneuver. She was obsessed with him and was always trying to keep me away from him. She even put gum in my hair and made me cut off my long beautiful hair while we were on a field trip! Your Papa and her never did anything close to being romantic except that one date and that was to spite me for going out with Naruto which was to spite Papa."

How did Sakura know that?

"If she still thinks about that then she needs to move on. That was forever ago. Besides, Papa has only ever loved me and I have only ever loved him. I did not 'steal' him or anything! We were destined to be together and we are together! Don't ever question that again!" Sakura was so passionate. My wife really loves me.

Salad looked down. Was she upset that we loved each other? Seita started crying.

"I'll go check on Seita," Sakura left Salad and I alone.

"Was Mama being honest?" Salad asked me.

"Salad, come with me," I stood up and headed for my study. She followed me. I never let the kids in my study.

"You know how the house is filled with just pictures of you kids and Mama or just me and you kids but never Mama and me?"

"Yeah, why is that?" Salad raised an eyebrow. I unlocked my study door and let her in the room. I nodded for her to go inside the room. I turned on the light and shut the door behind us. I saw as her eyes went wide and everywhere.

My study was embarrassing. All over the room were pictures of Sakura and me. There were pictures from our wedding, our dating period, honeymoon, and just life together courtesy of our former stalker Moegi. I took a seat at my desk as Salad kept looking around.

"Does Mama know about this place?" She asked.

"No."

"Why not?" She turned back to me.

"Because…it's embarrassing."

"But it is all you and Mama. I bet she would like to see it."

I bet she would too…

"Why do you have all these pictures?" She finally asked.

"Because I love your mother and I am a very selfish man."

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Salad, your mother has loved me since day one. No matter what she showed that she loved me and tried to win my love. I was hurt when I was very young and that kept me from really loving anyone especially someone so…like your Mama. But deep down, I always loved her. It just took me a long time to realize that."

"But why do you have all these pictures?"

"Because I these are the pictures I take with me when I travel. I constantly want to be surrounded by the woman that loves me the most. Mama doesn't know because…I'd look so uncool," I explained.

"Papa it isn't uncool. It's sweet," Salad giggled.

"Anyway, don't doubt your Mama and my relationship," I stood up and headed for the door. I stopped.

"You better promise to never tell anyone about this," I looked to her.

"I promise," She smiled.

"Now, go apologize to your Mama," I told her and she left the room. I went out and locked the door behind me. I was heading back to the living room when I heard a knock on the door. I answered it.

"Sasuke, have you seen Bolt?" Naruto stood before me.

"No. I already told Hinata I hadn't."

"Did Salad say anything about a fight or anything?"

"She told me she hasn't seen him since school."

Naruto frowned.

"What's going on?" I asked Naruto.

"Bolt ran away. Hinata left him in his room for a bit and when I came home and went to his room he was gone," He explained.

"Let's go look for him then," I grabbed my coat.

"Sakura, I'm going out with Naruto," I yelled up the stairs and then left with Naruto to find his son.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Mitsuki's Chapter

It was weird that Bolt appeared at my back window especially since we didn't have a ladder. How did he climb the back of my house?

"Let me in," Bolt knocked on the glass.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you," He answered. I let him in my room. Once he fell into my room he got up and glared at me.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"It was not cool of you steal what I said and the use it on Salad," He stated. He wanted to talk about that? How did he even know I used that?

"What? It was meant for her right?"

"Yeah, but you weren't supposed to tell her."

"Who was going to tell her then? You? All you two do is fight. It was better that I told her since she actually likes me," I smirked. Bolt scowled. I had not seen this reaction yet. This was great.

"I don't want you around her anymore."

"What? Are you her dad?" I scoffed.

"No. I just don't like you being around her."

"Why?" I pressed.

"Because I like her. Okay? I like her. So back off."

"I can't. I like Salad too."

"Then I'll fight you for her," Bolt challenged me.

"You want to fight me for Salad? Isn't that a bit archaic?"

"What? You scared you're going to lose?" He smirked. This brat.

"As if you could ever beat me."

"Then fight me. We can go outside and settle this now."

"Fine," I nodded and we went into my back yard.

We distanced ourselves a little. What were we supposed to do? Usually at these points in movies swords were pulled out or guns or some dance moves…

"Come at me," Bolt waved me towards him. I guess we were just going to fight. Little did he know, I knew karate.

"Hiya!" I lunged towards him with my arm ready to karate chop him. He blacked me and tried to punch me. I dodged him by ducking down and trying to kick his legs. He somehow jumped before I could make contact. He jumped away from me. He came towards me with fists flying. I managed to block him. This went on for a while. He would attack and I would block. I would attack and he would dodge and block. He landed a few hits as did I but nothing serious. Honestly, this was getting tiring.

"Is that all you got?" Bolt tried to provoke when I stopped to catch my breath. How was he not tired?

"Come on," Bolt waved for me to come at him. We would be at this all night. Was Salad really worth this? She was cute and cool and fun to be around but I barely knew her. She wasn't worth all this.

"You win," I sighed.

"What?" Bolt put his fists down.

"You win. I give up on Salad. She's all yours," I shook my head.

"Really? You give up?" Bolt stepped closer.

"Yes," I groaned. He grinned.

"Thanks. I'm going to go home now. See you at school," Bolt walked off happily. How did he have so much energy? I watch him as he headed across the street where I saw Uchiha-sama and Bolt's dad walking. Bolt ran up to them. I didn't know what they were saying but Bolt returned back to his house with his dad as Uchiha-sama went back into his own house. I went back into my house.

"What happened to you, Mitsuki?" My mom asked me.

"I lost a fight."

"A fight?"

"Yeah. It was over a girl but it's fine."

"Did you really like that girl?" Mom came closer to me. I shrugged.

"I didn't know her that well and I think Bolt was more into than me so it is okay." It really was. If Bolt was willing to fight all night for that girl then who am I to keep them apart. I wish him good luck because Salad doesn't seem the least bit interested in him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Inojin's Chapter

"You can move faster than that!" Shimon-sensei yelled at us as we ran. I know I needed to make a good grade on this mile but I was really tired. I had stayed up all night studying for my math test. I could not fail a math test. That would be awful!

"Nara, why are you walking?" Shimon-sensei yelled to Shikadai who was barely in front of the starting line. Shikadai just shrugged and kept walking.

"If you don't start running, I'll have to fail you today," Shimon-sensei walked beside Shikadai. He merely shrugged again. Shikadai has no drive!

"Go sit down, Shikadai. You've failed," Shimon-sensei sighed. Shikadai went and sat in the shade of a tree. Shameful.

I looked before me. Chocho and Salad were barely ahead of me. I knew Salad was only running slowly because Chocho was so slow.

"I hate this. I want to stop," Chocho whined.

"Chocho, we're not even halfway through the first lap," Salad stated.

"So? Shikadai got to go sit down," Fatty kept whining.

"Do you want to fail like him too?"

"I'd rather fail and sit than run and pass," Chocho decided. Salad was silent.

"Tell, Shimon-sensei it's your special time of the month and you can't run," Salad came up with. What time? Do girls have a special time of weakness? Or is it like Mom's special time when she gets really cranky?

Chocho stopped and walked back to Shimon-sensei. I saw sensei blush and send her to sit with Shikadai. I ran a little faster to keep up with Salad.

"Chocho is so pathetic," I mentioned to Salad.

"She's just lazy is all like Shikadai," Salad responded.

"They have no drive. It's really ridiculous," I continued.

"Hn."

"I mean how are they going to get into a good college by failing everything? They really need to focus more on school work."

Salad didn't respond. Usually, she would try to defend Chocho some. I tried to follow where Salad's eyes were going. They were focused on Bolt and Mitsuki who were ahead of everyone else. Why would she be watching those two?

"Inojin," Salad suddenly said my name.

"Yeah?"

"Has Mitsuki said anything about being mad at me or something?" She asked. Was Mitsuki mad at her? Usually the two hung out a lot but this past week they hadn't but he hadn't said anything about being upset. In fact he seemed normal.

"No. Why?"

"Nothing," She sped up some. I sped up with her. What was going on between those two?

"Did you two have a fight?" I asked.

"No," She sped a little more. I caught up to her easily.

"Maybe it's his special time of the month," I offered. Salad stopped. I stopped beside her. She started laughing. I didn't understand why she was laughing.

"Inojin, you're hilarious," She smiled to me. Wow. I had not seen Salad smile in a while. She was actually kind of cute…

"Uchiha, Yamanaka, stop flirting and get moving!" Shimon-sensei yelled. We blushed. We weren't flirting! We started running again. We had barely started when something ran into my back making me fall down. I looked up.

"Oops," Bolt was running away with a smirk. Jerk.

"Let me help you up," Salad bent down to help me. Her eyes were so big. I hadn't notice that before.

"Thanks."

"Inojin, you're bleeding," She pointed to my knee. I looked down. There was so much blood! Oh, I feel faint…

When I woke up, I was in the nurse's office. My knee had been bandaged up. I could not stand the sight of blood.

"Oh, good, you're awake," The nurse smiled to me.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Shimon-sensei brought you after you fainted on the track," She informed. How embarrassing! I can't believe I fainted.

"May I go back to class now?" I asked. I didn't want to miss anything. She let me go. I made it just in time for science class.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Salad leaned really close to me.

"Yeah. Did I miss anything?" I asked her. She proceeded to lean over even closer to show me what page they were on and explained what was going on. She smelled really nice. She must have showered between P.E. and Science. She smelled like…cherry blossoms.

"Inojin, are sniffing me?"

I pulled away from Salad quickly.

"Why would I do that, four eyes?" I quickly lied.

"Don't call me 'four eyes', hemophobe," She growled. I looked away from her so we wouldn't get in trouble with the teacher. Salad glared at me then went back to watching the teacher in her usual fingers threaded together in front of her mouth way.

After school, I started back home. I walked with Mitsuki and Bolt since Salad was walking with her stupid brothers.

"What was up with you pushing me down today in gym?" I asked Bolt angrily.

"What were you and Salad laughing about?" Bolt asked in return.

"Mitsuki," I answered.

"Me? Why?"

"Because she thinks you're mad at her or something."

"Well, I'm not. I'm just-" Mistuki looked over to Bolt who gave him a look,"…giving Salad space."

"Space? Why?"

"It's none of your business, Inojin," Bolt interjected.

"I wasn't asking you, baka," I retorted. Bolt glared. I could tell he wanted to fight. That stupid Uzumaki blood was so easy to boil.

"I just don't think she should spend all her time with me, that's all," Mitsuki stepped in and answered me.

"Yeah, she was spending a weird amount of time with you," I said. He just smirked and shrugged.

"But you still didn't answer my question, Bolt. Why did you push me down?" I went back to Bolt.

"It was an accident," Bolt was obviously lying.

"Tell the truth," I ordered.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked on faster. That really angered me.

"You tell me the truth, baka!"

"You got to catch me first," he stuck his tongue out and took off. I went after him. That jerk!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Naruto's Chapter

Sometimes a midnight cup of ramen was just good for the soul. A midnight desert with Hinata is better but she was really tired. So I just slurped away at the heaven in a cup I was eating. It was so nice and peaceful and-

"Tou-san."

I jumped at the sudden presence of Bolt in the kitchen. I almost choked on my food.

"Bolt! What are you doing up?" I asked putting my cup down.

"I need to talk to you," He had a serious look on his face. When did he become serious? What happened to my little boy who would tackle me when I would come home?

"What about?"

"Girls," He blushed a little.

"Girls!" He was at that age already!

"Don't be so loud," He huffed like we were talking about top secret spy stuff.

"What about girl do you want to talk about?" I whispered. HE blushed more. So cute!

"Um…how…how do you tell them you like them?"

How do guys tell girls they like them? I didn't have much experience in that. I only ever liked two girls. I never really came out and told Sakura that I liked her but I really implied it, right? Then once I found out Hinata and Kiba weren't dating I asked her out but she was the first one to say she liked me. Oh, Hinata! She was so cute! I just want to go back up and-

"Well?" Bolt brought me back to the problem. I still had to think. What did people do in movies?

"You could write her a love letter!" I struck gold!

"A love letter? That's so embarrassing!" Bolt refused.

"You could write a song or a poem," I saw that in a movie I think.

"No."

"You could send her flowers or decorate her locker or decorate her lawn."

"Pass."

"You could save her from drowning or a fire or from falling or a passing car." All those romance movies Hinata liked to watch were flooding back. There was a lot of rescuing in those films.

"Or get out in the pouring rain and tell her then," There were also a lot of rain scenes in those films.

"Ugh. This is no help," Bolt sighed.

"Well, who is that you like? It can help me with a way."

He looked down to the ground as if he were embarrassed. Who was it? Who were the girls in his class? There was the Akimichi girl. Bolt and Chocho? No. That would be so random and weird. Who were the other girls in his class? I can't remember. The only other girl I know is Salad. Could it be Salad? I know Mom, Mrs. Uchiha and Mrs. Haruno would like that but Sasuke would definitely bot be happy. Bolt is too much like me. Sasuke wouldn't let Bolt anywhere his Salad-hime! Please don't say Salad!

"I like…"

Don't say Salad!

"…Salad Uchiha."

Why?

"Salad?"

"Yeah…" He kept blushing.

"It's probably best not to tell her," I smiled and tried to walk away.

"Why? I thought it is best to be honest about our feelings?" He stopped me.

"Yes, but…are you sure you like Salad?"

"Yes. I like her a lot," He assured me. I had to help him then. It was my duty as his father.

"Well, then, let's sit down and talk," I took him to the living room where we could sit.

"What do you like about Salad?" I asked.

"She is smart and funny sometimes. She and like the same stuff. She's pretty and cool. She's not afraid to tell me how it is or how she feels. I get jealous when she is around other guys. And my heart just speeds up when I'm around her. I have dreams about her and lately I've been waking up with a weird-"

"Yeah, that happens at this age," I nodded. Puberty sucks.

"But I think she likes Mitsuki so I fought him for her and he said he wouldn't try for her anymore. But there are still other guys that could take her and I don't want to like anyone else. If I tell her that I like her then she has to me my girlfriend, right?"

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that," I sighed, "She has to like you back. Do you think Salad likes you back?"

"No… she thinks I'm annoying…" He looked so down. 'Annoying'. Who else used that term a lot? Sasuke. He used it a lot when describing Sakura and who did he marry? Sakura! Was this just some sort of Uchiha defense thing?

"You know, Bolt, Sasuke used to call Sakura annoying all the time and look how they are now," I grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah. When Uchihas say someone is annoying after a love confession then that means that they like them back!" I decided it had to be true.

"Really?" Bolt perked.

"Yeah. Uchihas are really shy so if you confess and she says you're annoying she is just being shy. So she will reject with the annoying thing but she'll come around eventually."

"What if she just flat out rejects me without the annoying thing?" He asked.

"Then I guess she just doesn't like you."

We both frowned.

"But that is impossible! We Uzumakis are irresistible!" I stated proudly with a grin. He smiled a little too.

"But _how_ do I tell her?"

"Just get her alone and tell her how you feel. That's Salad's style," Another voice made me jump. I looked over.

"Himawari, what are you doing out of bed?" I asked.

"I heard voices so I came down," She rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Let me get you back to bed," I scooped her up.

"Just tell her straightforward, Nii-san," Himawari yawned. I guess her way was the best. I made sure Bolt went to bed after I tucked in Himawari. I snuck back into bed with Hinata. She was so pretty when she slept. She was pretty awake too. She was pretty all the time.

"I like you, Hinata. I like you a lot," I whispered in her ear.

"I like you too, Naruto," I heard her whisper back then she turned and faced me. I blushed.

"I didn't think you were awake," I looked away.

"I can't sleep when you're not near me, Naruto," She spoke so softly. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm here now so sleep," I told her. She buried her face into my chest. Hinata…my beautiful wife…I love her…

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Thanks to all those who leave comments on here. It really lifts my spirits! I love you all! Thanks again! 3


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi! I know it has been a while since I've updated. Work has been killing me. T.T I'll try to update sooner. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 11 – Salad's Chapter (Part 2)

Mitsuki's lack of friendship was really getting on my nerves. Why wasn't he hanging out with me anymore? Whenever I tried to talk to him he would come up with a lame excuse and leave me. I was determined to understand why he was avoiding me.

"Mitsuki, I need to talk to you," I sat across from him at the lunch table before Chocho or anyone else I really talked to get out of the lunch line.

"I have to go to the bathroom," He was lying. I grabbed his arm.

"Don't avoid me."

"Salad-"

"Mitsuki, why have you been avoiding me? Did I offend you or something?"

"No."

"Then why won't you hang out with me anymore?"

"Salad," He sighed. "I don't want you falling in love with me."

"What?" What nonsense was he going on about?

"I think we were becoming too close and since I am not interested in you romantically, I did not want you to fall for me."

Wasn't he vain? I did not like Mitsuki. I found him attractive but he was not really my type. He thought himself too cool and too smart. I did not like guys who were full of themselves. My kind of guy would know who he was and maybe think he was cool but not too cool. And he would definitely not be too smart. Overly smart guys were annoying. But I didn't want an idiot.

"Mitsuki, you're not my time," I told him. He looked taken aback.

"I'm not?"

"No. You're too full of yourself," I answered. He looked even more shocked.

"I mean I like being friends with you but I have no interest in 'loving' you or whatever. I just want to be friends. I hope I haven't offended you just now."

"You haven't."

"So will you hang out with me again?" I asked.

"Sure. But I actually do have to use the bathroom," He stated and went to the bathroom. Bolt sat down across from me and pushed Mitsuki's food to the side.

"Want to go to the park with me today, afterschool?" Bolt asked me out of the blue. What was he up to?

"Why?"

"It's a surprise," He had a very serious face.

"I don't want to be a part of some weird prank thing, Bolt," I glared.

"It's not a prank or anything. Just come to the park with me after school," He kept his serious look.

"Okay…"

He was being so weird.

"What you two doing?" Chocho sat down by me.

"Nothing," Bolt was quick to respond. She looked at me confused. I shrugged. We ate silently and after lunch Chocho and I started walking to class away from Bolt and Mitsuki.

"What were you and Bolt talking about?" Chocho asked.

"He asked me to go to the park with him after school."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Chocho gasped.

"What?" I was startled by the noise.

"Confession! He is going to make a love confession!" Chocho decided.

"Love confession? No way."

"Yes way! Girl, you know you two have been paired up since birth. It only makes sense that one of you would fall in love with the other!" She sounded like my grandmothers. Why, Chocho? Why?

"This is so exciting! You're going to get confessed to!"

"You're blowing this way out of proportion, Chocho. Bolt doesn't like me like that at all. He probably wants to prank me or something."

"Sure…" Chocho rolled her eyes. Why did she have to think everything was about love confessions and what not? There was more to life than romance and boyfriends and such. Class ended and I saw Bolt waiting for me at the school entrance.

"Have fun, Mrs. Uzumaki,"Chocho laughed and left me. I was **not** going to be an Uzumaki. Ever.

"Ready?" Bolt asked me. He looked so serious. Why? Was he trying to cover up for the prank he had planned or for a love confession? Dammit Chocho! She had me thinking about weird and stupid like that again. He was just trying to prank me. That was what he was trying to do. Bolt was so determined to look serious that he didn't even talk to me. We walked in silence. This was probably a really big prank. I began to think about maybe letting him go through with the prank since he was really trying so hard.

We reached the park but Bolt still didn't talk to me. He just walked deeper into the park. We passed a bench I knew to be my parents' bench. Mama had often passed the bench and told me of her fond memories there with Papa. Even when Papa passed the bench he'd get a smile on his face. I wanted a special spot like that for my husband and me.

"Salad," Bolt stopped by the park's little lake.

"Yeah?" Was he going to push me in the lake? Not cool. I looked around really quick to check for my brothers or anything else suspicious.

"Salad, look at me," Bolt had a forceful tone in his voice. I looked at him.

"What's going on, Bolt?"

"Salad, I like you."

No! No! Why did he have to say that? Why?

"I like you-like you," He was getting more specific. No! He wasn't supposed to like me. We were supposed to be neighbors that get annoyed at each other but can still hang out and be cool. Why did he have to go and like me? It was just what our grandmothers wanted! They had to have gotten into his mind somehow.

"Do you like me back?" He asked blushing.

"No," I didn't mean for my tone to be as harsh as it was. He frowned.

"Why not?"

"This is exactly what our grandmothers want! Since birth they've been telling us to be together. You're giving into them and the stupid fantasies they brainwashed you to believe."

"I don't like you because I was brainwashed or anything. I just like you."

I could not believe him. He was being so stupid! He was just giving into their wishes. I would not. My fate was for me to decide, not Mi-baa-san, not Me-baa-san, not Bolt's grandma and not Ino-ba-san!

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't like you back in that way."

"Do you like someone else?" He looked a little riled up.

"What?"

"You like Mitsuki, right?" He growled.

"No. He's not my type."

"Inojin then," Bolt nodded his head.

"No. Just like with you, Ino-ba-san has been trying to force me to be with him. Inojin is not my kind of guy. I don't like him, Mitsuki, you or any guy right now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Bolt seemed to accept this.

"But if you had to choose one of three, who would you choose?" Bolt was getting on my nerves.

"You're so annoying," I grumbled. He grinned. Why was he grinning?

"I see," He just kept grinning. Why?

"Why are you grinning? I just rejected you."

"Because, I'm not going to give up on you, Salad. I'm going to get you," He was cocky.

"Good luck with that," I scoffed and walked away. What a numbskull.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi! This chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :)

Chapter 12 – Moegi's Chapter

My heart was racing. I was watching a young Sasuke and Sakura again! But in this scenario Sasuke was a girl and Sakura was blond boy. Still, it was just like them! Little female-Sasuke was so aloof and against the fates while blond-male-Sakura was all like that Rick Astley song. "Never gonna give you up" was in my mind as I watched them talk. I knew the girl was actually the oldest product of Sasuke and Sakura's love, Salad. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki's son, Bolt. I bubbling with excitement seeing the moment. I could have another chance of seeing a couple fall in love! It's been so long since I've been able to witness a real life romance drama!

"Moegi, what are you doing?" My stupid husband just had to appear.

"Shh! I'm watching!"

"What are you watching?" He came close to me.

"My newest ship!" I responded, "Now be quiet."

"Oh, no. Not again," He grabbed my arm and started pulling me away.

"Konohamaru!" I whined as he kept pulling me away.

"You promised you'd give up on stalking couples after Sasuke and Sakura got married."

"But it's their child now! I have to watch!" I tried to pull away from him.

"You should worry about our child not theirs!" He pointed to my swelling belly. I frowned. I'm sure little Momoko wouldn't mind Mama watching young lovers. It could be a mother-daughter thing! I'd have my big camera and she would have a cute little camera. It would just be darling! Aw!

"Momoko will be just fine, Konohamaru. Let me enjoy myself," I got out of his grip. He glared at me.

"It's really creepy, Moegi."

"So? It's my hobby," I shrugged and looked back to the couple. Damn. Salad had already left Bolt.

"Let's go home," I sighed. Konohamaru and I took our time walking when I saw my former neighbor Mikoto-san and her friend Kushina-san. Only Mebuki-san was missing. I smiled as did they. We exchanged pleasantries but I got the gossip urge.

"I bet you two are really happy right now," I was itching to tell them what I had seen.

"About?" Kushina-san cocked her head to the side.

"Well, it looks like Bolt and Salad might be on the road to love," I grinned. I head Konohamaru groan in the background.

"What?" the women looked surprised but thrilled. I proceeded to tell them what I had witnessed. We were all squeals.

"Sadly, Salad rejected Bolt," I sighed.

"She is just like her father," Mikoto-san growled.

"My poor grandson," Kushina-san shook her head.

"But he said he wouldn't give up on Salad. So he'll be like Sakura and then they will get together in the end! Anyone who denies the fates always does what the fates say in the end!" Mikoto-san was sure of herself.

"True! We will be in-laws, Mikoto!" Kushina-san was determined. I was so glad I was not the only one excited.

"Thank you so much for telling us, Moegi," Mikoto-san smiled to me.

"No problem. I'll tell you if I see or hear anything else," I winked. They promised the same. It was so exciting!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Sakura's Chapter (Part 2)

"Salad, you're late. Where have you been?" I questioned my daughter when she walked in the door. She's usually the first home.

"Sorry, I was at the park with Bolt."

That answer surprised me. Bolt? She was out with Bolt?

"Why did you two go to the park?" I asked. She sighed.

"He wanted to tell me that he like-liked me."

I tried not to gasp. Bolt like-liked her! Did she like him back? Were my mother and mother-in-law right again? If they were I would fully support Salad and Bolt.

"How did you respond?" I tried to play it cool.

"I told him I don't like him."

"I see."

"Even when I told him he was annoying he just grinned and was all 'I'm not going to give up on you, Salad. I'm going to get you.' Super annoying, right?"

I laughed. Salad was just like her father.

"Salad, are you absolutely positive that you do not like Bolt?" I asked.

"Yeah. He is so annoying. He's always hanging around and causing mischief. He's always do stupid stuff and grinning. I get it, you have perfect teeth, calm down. Then he is so moody sometimes and it's like either be happy or sad. I can't deal with all your emotions," Salad answered. I wanted to laugh. I could see why she thought him annoying but I could see signs of something else.

"He is fun to be around sometimes but I don't want him to be my boyfriend," Salad went on further.

"Who would you like to be your boyfriend?" I asked.

"No boy around here."

"Not even Mitsuki?" I remembered the boy she was always around.

"No way. He is arrogant and not in a cool way," She remarked.

"Well, if you had to choose one guy you know to be your boyfriend, who would it be?"

Salad paused to think. She was thinking so seriously. She was so cute.

"Kaka-ji-san."

"What?" Kakashi!

"Kaka-ji-san is the one. He is handsome, smart, funny, and nice. Sure he reads those stupid adult books but otherwise he is a total catch."

She forgot to add amazing kisser…but no! He was her godfather!

"But we can't be together right now because I am only thirteen and that would be super illegal. He's also my godfather which would be a little weird but age and titles don't matter when it comes to love," She was suddenly too much like my younger self.

"Salad, you can't be with Kaka-ji-san."

"What? But you've always said you can be with anyone I want," She threw my words back at me.

"I'm sorry but Kaka-ji-san is off limits."

"Why? Is it the age thing? I really don't mind."

Thirteen year old girls…I had to bring out the old truth.

"You can't date him because he and I used to date."

I saw the shock and almost horror in her eyes.

"What?" She practically screeched.

"What happened?" Sasuke-kun and all the boys ran in the kitchen. I facepalmed.

"Mama and Kaka-ji-san used to date!" Salad seem so scandalized. I was bright red. She was blowing it out of proportion. It wasn't like I was married to him or anything.

"What?" The triplets gasped. Seiya didn't really know what was going on but gasped to be like his brother. Seita just gurgled against Sasuke-kun who looked annoyed.

"You and Kaka-ji-san dated?" Shinnosuke spoke first.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Did you know about this, Papa?" I heard Shosuke ask Sasuke-kun.

"Yes."

More gasps. I needed to sit down so I did.

"Why did you date him when Papa and you were destined to be together?" Salad came before me in the living room. The triplets followed. Seiya stood by his older brothers.

"Well, Papa and I had a fight and he was gone for a long time. Kaka-ji-san and I were really good friends and it turned into more…" Why did I have to explain this to my children now?

"But Papa is your husband!" Sosuke did not know the timeline.

"This was before Papa and I got married," I clarified. He accepted this.

"So Papa came back and stole you from Kaka-ji-san?" Shinnosuke was making it more of a drama.

"No. I loved Papa so much that Kaka-ji-san and I decided to break up so I could be with Papa when he got back."

They all nodded.

"If Papa hadn't come back, would you have gone back to Kaka-ji-san and married him?" Salad asked something I never wanted to answer in front of Sasuke-kun.

"That's enough inquiries about my old love life for the day," I laughed and tried to get up.

"No, Sakura, I think you should answer the question," Sasuke-kun had a menacing look and pushed my shoulder down with his free arm so I would stay on the couch.

"No, I think not, Sasuke-kun. I have to make dinner. Excuse me," I got up and left my shocked family. I heard them whispering and such the whole time I was cooking. Then things got worse.

"Hello, Uchihas!"

I had forgotten Kakashi was coming over for dinner.

"Kakashi," I came out having finished putting the food on the dining room table. None of the children greeted him except Seiya who did so shyly. Sasuke-kun didn't even greet him. I came and hugged him.

"The kids just found out we used to date," I whispered in his ear as we hugged.

"I see," He nodded when we separated. He received many glares from the children.

"Let's eat," I went to the table. Kakashi stayed close. Kakashi sat to my right and Seiya sat across from him. Sosuke was beside Kakashi and glared the most at my ex. I noticed Sasuke-kun glaring at Kakashi too. This was getting out of hand.

"Kaka-ji-san, were you going to marry Mama?" Shinnosuke asked making both Kakashi and me both choke on the spaghetti.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi looked to the boy.

"If Papa hadn't come back during his and Mama's big fight, would you and Mama have gotten back together and gotten married?" Shinnosuke elaborated. I could see Sasuke-kun was very interested in the answer as well. I never told Sasuke-kun much about Kakashi and my relationship. I only told him we had dated and we did anything more than kissing. I didn't tell him about how we dated or that I had started to fall in love with Kakashi while he was gone…but I didn't feel that way towards Kakashi anymore! I just wanted Salad to be grossed out so she wouldn't want to date the guy more than twice her age! Now most of the kids and Sasuke-kun hated him. I'm sorry, Kakashi.

"You don't have to answer that, Kakashi," I grabbed his arm.

"No, it's okay, Sakura," Kakashi smiled to me then looked to the children.

Everyone leaned in so to hear him properly. Even Sasuke-kun.

"Your Mama and I wouldn't have," He surprised even me. If Sasuke-kun and I had not gotten back together, Kakashi wouldn't have gotten back with me?

"Why not?" Salad asked.

"Because, even if your parents never got back together, I couldn't be with your Mama because I would know that deep down she would only truly and fully love your Papa. It would not be right of me to be with your Mama when she was truly in love with another person," Kakashi explained.

Kakashi! He was still the best!

I saw the fondness return to the faces of my children. The rest of the meal and evening went well. I hugged Kakashi extra tightly before he left. I put Seiya to bed then the triplets then Salad.

"Mama, Kaka-ji-san is good guy," Salad said as I tucked her in.

"Yes, he is."

"He was a worthy rival for Papa."

"He was," I laughed.

"I never actually meant to date him or anything. I was just joking but I'm glad you told me the truth about you two," She revealed.

"You never wanted to date him?" I was surprised.

"No. He is way too old and I'm not really interested in dating anyone right now. I'm thirteen after all," She yawned.

"Good. Don't focus on boys. Just focus on everything else."

"I will," She yawned again, "But I hope I do end up dating a guy like Kaka-ji-san."

"I hope so too."

I kissed her goodnight then checked on Seita who was sleeping. I was so glad he had finally begun to sleep all through the night. I was glad he was a sleepy baby like Seiya and Salad and not a cranky baby like the triplets were. Those were some trying times with those boys. I went to Sasuke-kun and my bedroom.

"Want me to help you change?" I asked him, seeing he was struggling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Hn," He shrugged, I began unbuttoning him. His smooth chest became more visible. I wanted to see more. It had been a while since we were able to be together as husband and wife are supposed to be. I kissed his chest.

"What are you doing?" He pushed me away. I blushed.

"I thought we could…"

"Is the kind of stuff you and Kakashi used to do?"

I was shocked and appalled by his inquiry.

"No! Why would you even ask that?"

He looked away from angrily.

"You never told me how far you and Kakashi really did go in your relationship."

"Are you serious right now? You took my virginity," I reminded him of our wedding night. He blushed.

"I know. But that doesn't mean-"

"Are you implying that Kakashi and I had a relationship that went beyond that of just hand holding and kissing? You know I could never and would never do that stuff with anyone but you even if I was dating someone else," I could not believe him.

"So you wouldn't have done stuff with him if I hadn't of come back?"

"You heard Kakashi, yourself. He wouldn't have married me and so we would have done anything like that."

"He says that now but if he had asked you to marry him would you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. What is with you tonight, Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing," He walked away from shirtless.

"Are you jealous of my and Kakashi's old relationship? That was years and years ago."

"I'm not jealous."

He was. I smirked.

"So if I told you everything about our relationship you wouldn't get jealous?" I asked.

"No," I knew he was lying.

"Well, then I'll tell you. Kakashi used to take me out to nice restaurants if we didn't eat at his apartment. We'd go to the movies and walk the dogs. We would always have fun and deep conversations. It was so nice dating him. But if we didn't go out or anything we would just sit at home and make out. He was such an amazing kisser. He learned so much from those Icha-Icha books. I mean the way he used his tongue…"I could see Sasuke-kun's veins sticking out. I was exaggerated the make out stuff. He did not kiss often.

"He was so amazing," I sighed.

"So he was a better kisser than me?" He asked obviously angry.

"I don't know. It's been a while since you've properly kissed me," I looked away from him.

Sasuke-kun grabbed me and kissed me hard. I loved it. I let my hands go wild in his hair. I loved it. I love it so much. I hated when he pulled away from me. I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked me.

"You're absurd when you're jealous."

He looked away from me.

"Don't be sore, Sasuke-kun," I cooed to him and pulled him down on me. I kissed him.

"Kakashi and I only kissed like four times while we were dating," I was honest.

"Really?"

"Yes. No one compares to you in this kind of stuff. You're number one," I smiled. He smiled slightly.

"Now kiss me before I go mad," I laughed and he did.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm so busy. T.T I'll try to update sooner. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 14 – Hinata's Chapter

I was so envious of Sasuke and Sakura. They were going on a weeklong vacation to the mountains by themselves. I wished Naruto and I could have a week-long vacation alone together…Anyway, I agreed to watch Salad and Shosuke since Shinnosuke and Sosuke both got sick and were being taken care of by Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Little Seiya and Seita were left with Mr. and Mrs. Haruno.

It was fun having two more kids around the house. Himawari had a big sister and Bolt had a little brother. Sometimes I wished Naruto and I had had more kids but honestly, two was enough.

The thing that was funny about having Salad and Shosuke stay with us was that Bolt acted so different. I knew this was because Bolt liked Salad. We all knew Bolt liked Salad. Bolt was always trying to impress her either by taking her dishes after dinner or paying her nice compliments. Salad however only responded with "so annoying" or "how annoying" when he did those things. But isn't that the Uchiha-tell? Naruto says so. I can't believe Kushina was right. Bolt and Salad were meant to be together. Well, that was what I started to think until Wednesday night.

Salad came into the house with a furious look on her face. She ran up the stairs to Himawari's room before I could say anything. She came down with all her stuff in a duffle bag. She came to me and bowed.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Oba-san, but I'm going to stay with Chocho till my parents get back," She straightened up and was going to head towards the door.

"Salad, what happened? What's going on?" I tried to stop her. She was too quick for me and opened the door.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Naruto had opened the door and Salad ran into him. She pushed pass him and ran off.

"What is going on?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I think we should stop her," I told Naruto. He immediately turned around and went after Salad. While Naruto was out chasing her down Himawari and Shosuke came in the house.

"Himawari, what happened to Salad?" I asked her.

"You should ask Bolt…" Himawari responded, "Let's go play upstairs, Shosuke."

Shosuke followed Himawari. What had Bolt done?

"Bolt!" I gasped when he came into the house with a swelling eye.

"What happened to you?" I went to him and knelt down so I could chexck his eye.

"It's nothing," He was putting up a front and tried to move pass me.

"Bolt, you can tell me," I followed him to the kitchen where he got an icepack and put it on his eyes. He turned around to me. I saw tears welling up in his uncovered eye. He just started crying. I held the poor boy.

"It's okay, Bolt. Kaa-san is here," I tried to soothe him.

"She hates me. She hates me," he muttered.

"Who hates you?" I asked.

"Salad. She hates me," He sobbed into my chest.

"No. She doesn't."

He pulled away from me.

"She does. She said so after she punched me," He informed me.

"What?" Salad punched Bolt and told him that she hated him?

"I got Salad," Naruto came in holding Salad's shoulder. Bolt immediately wiped away his tears and I stood up.

"What happened to you, Bolt?" Naruto noticed his son's condition.

"I punched him," Salad confessed. She had to have had a good reason. She wouldn't just go around punching people.

"Why?" Naruto looked at her scared.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please, just let me go to Chocho's," Salad would not look at us.

"We promised your parents to watch you, Salad. You have to stay with us. We also need to know why you punched Bolt," Naruto stated. Salad scowled at Naruto something fierce. I do think Naruto was honestly scared.

"I understand I _have_ to stay here but I'm not going to talk about it," She stated and ran off from the kitchen. Naruto and I both looked to Bolt since he knew what happened.

"What happened, Bolt?" I asked. He looked away from me and did not respond.

"Bolt, please tell me," I tried again but he would not say anything.

"Boruto, answer your mother," I could tell Naruto was getting upset.

"Leave me alone, shitty old man!" Bolt yelled at Naruto and ran off. Naruto went after him. I decided to go try and talk to Salad.

"Salad, honey," I cracked open Himawari's door to see Salad near the window. Tears were going down her cheeks. She looked at me and began wiping her tears away.

"Please, go away, Oba-san," She was trying to be strong. I came and sat beside her on the window seat.

"Salad, what happened?" I asked gently.

"I don't want to talk about it," She glared at me.

"Salad," I tried to touch her arm but she swatted my hand away. I was shocked by her action. I think she was too since she froze after doing so.

"I'm sorry, Oba-san," She apologized. I touched her arm this time and assured her that I was fine. She started crying again. I took her into my arms and stroked her head.

"Salad, what happened? You can tell me," I assured her.

"Bolt kissed me," She whimpered in out embrace. I was stopped. Bolt kissed Salad?

"He kissed you?"

"Yes," nodded into my chest.

I could not believe it. Bolt kissed Salad.

"Did you say he could kiss you?" I asked. Salad pulled away from me.

"No. We were walking back here from the movies when we got in an argument about something stupid in the movie. Then he just kissed me out of the blue. So I punched him," She explained.

She was so much like Sakura. I could not scold Salad for defending herself. Bolt had been in the wrong by forcibly kissing her. That was not the way to go about winning a girl's heart. Without consent, every romantic gesture becomes a gesture of harassment. Why didn't I teach Bolt that? I felt like a failure as a mother.

"I hope you're not mad at me," Salad surprised me again.

"Mad at you? If I'm upset with anyone it is myself for not teaching Bolt how to properly treat a lady. I'm sorry, Salad. I'll make sure Bolt knows never to do that sort of thing again," I promised.

Salad soon felt better and decided to go to sleep. I left Salad and found Naruto. He did not look happy at all.

"Did Bolt tell you what he did?" I asked my husband.

"Yes," Naruto nodded angrily.

"I feel awful. I should have taught him better," I sighed.

"It's not your fault, Hinata. I am the one who should have taught him better. I am his father after all," Naruto defended me from myself.

"But I-"

"Hinata, please. It is my fault," Naruto cut me off. I knew better than to argue with him.

"Did Bolt say why he kissed her?" I asked.

"Well, you know he likes her."

"Yes, but why did he kiss her then and without asking for consent?"

"He said that in the movie the guy kissed the girl while they were fighting and just took that as his inspiration."

"I see."

"Is Salad still upset?" He asked.

"I don't think so. She is a sleep."

"I sent Bolt to bed too after giving him a new icepack. Salad has a lot of power in her punches. She's so much like Sakura."

"I thought that too."

"I think it's kind of ironic," Naruto muttered.

"What is ironic?" I asked.

"That Salad and Sasuke both lost their first kisses to Uzumakis," Naruto laughed.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, "Who did Sasuke kiss?"

Naruto blushed then faked a yawn.

"I'm tired. I think I'll head to bed," He tried ot escape the conversation.

"Naruto, who did Sasuke kiss?" I grabbed his arm. Naruto blushed more and scratched his cheek in his embarrassment. Who had Sasuke kissed?

"It was me."

I was stunned. Naruto and Sasuke…kissed?

"It was an accident and it happened before you came to school and everything. You were my first kiss with a girl!" Naruto was rambling. I giggled. His first kiss was with Sasuke. Hilarious!

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny," Naruto pouted.

"But it is."

Naruto scowled and stomped away from me and to the couch. I stopped laughing and sat on his lap. He turned his face away from me just like Bolt does sometimes. They were so much alike.

"Naruto, it makes you feel any better, you're the only one I've ever kissed."

"You didn't kiss anyone before me?" Was he surprised?

"No. Not even on accident. You're my one and only, Naruto. I'm glad you are too. I don't think anyone else could ever make me feel the way you make me feel."

Naruto grinned like he does before he does those wonderful things to me that I like. I blushed thinking about what he might want to do.

"Do I make you feel good, Hinata?" He wiggled his eyebrows and moved his hand somewhere special. I blushed more.

"Y-yes," I yelped. He chuckled.

"Kaa-san," the sudden voice made me jump off of Naruto. Himawari and Shosuke were standing near us. I got even redder.

"Y-yes?"

"Can we have some water before we go to bed?" Himawari asked.

"Of course," I went and got each child a glass of water. Once they finished they started back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about my parents. They do that sometimes," I heard Himawari apologize which made me blush again.

"Don't worry about it. My parents do that all the time when they think we aren't watching," Shosuke responded then got out of ear shot. I returned to Naruto and went upstairs to finish what we had started.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Shikadai's Chapter (Part 2)

It was really awkward when I found out why Bolt had a black eye when Inojin and I met him and Mitsuki at the arcade. I could kind of tell that Bolt liked Salad but I never thought he would go and kiss her. Hadn't learned from my accidental breast groping incident to never touch Salad without her permission?

"What were you thinking?" Mitsuki asked Bolt while Inojin starting playing air hockey.

"I was trying to be romantic," Bolt looked away from us. Inojin was really hitting hard today.

"Romantic? Where did you think kissing a girl in an argument was romantic?" Mitsuki asked as Inojin scored on me.

"We literally had just watched a movie where the couple did that. Thought it would work," Bolt sighed leaning against the air hockey table. Inojin's hit were getting to fast for me to hit back properly.

"But instead you got punched," Mitsuki snickered.

"Yeah," Bolt frowned, "But the worst thing was that after she punched me she told me she hated me and that I was the worst. I felt really bad."

I saw Inojin smirk as he scored on me again. I was not liking this game.

"Well, you did a pretty shitty thing to Salad, idiot," Inojin spoke up suddenly.

"I know that, you dumb ghost!" Bolt barked back at Inojin. I rolled my eyes. Nothing was more troublesome than two guys liking the same girl. Inojin had told me before school ended that he liked Salad but didn't have to guts to say anything about it to her or anyone else. I don't think Bolt knows that Inojin likes Salad but Inojin definitely knows Bolt likes her. It was all such a drag. Why couldn't everyone just be paired up at birth and be only allowed to like that person? It would make life so much easier.

"You better not call me names, baka!" Inojin yelled.

"Shut up, albino!" Bolt yelled back. If this kept up then we would be banned from the arcade which would be such a drag.

"Both of you shut up. We'll kicked out of here if you don't," I snapped at them. They both shut up but glared at me.

"You guys are so dumb. Getting so heated over a girl like Salad. She doesn't either of you," I groaned. Both were appalled.

"Are you crazy! Salad is awesome!" Bolt defended the girl.

"Yeah! And who says she doesn't like ones of us. We're the best looking guys in Konoha!" Inojin was embracing his mother's vanity.

"She's just not _that_ special. Okay?" I sighed.

"Not special? She is the most special!" I think Bolt wanted to fight me.

"Yeah! The most special!" Inojin backed Bolt.

I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just let them fight and get banned. Now they were teaming up against me. Man. What a drag. All of this over that troublesome Salad.

"Whatever. I'm going home. I don't want to be around you Salad-crazy kids anymore," I decided and left the others. It was so stupid. All women were so troublesome. Why are men so obsessed with them?

"Hey, Shikadai!" I saw Chocho and Salad before me. Chocho was munching away on some potato chips but still waved at me. I sighed and waved back.

"What you doing around here, Shikadai?" Chocho asked.

"I was at the arcade with the guys," I answered.

"Was the jerk Bolt with you?" Chocho asked with a threatening look.

"Yeah. Going to go defend Salad's honor?" I snickered, "She already gave him a black eye."

"Well, maybe he needs the other to match," Chocho raised a fist.

"Calm down, Chocho," Salad patted her friend's arm.

"But what he has done is unforgiveable!" Chocho was fired up.

"What? Are you in love with Salad too?" I laughed.

"Gross, perv!" Chocho punched my arm with a disgusted look on her face.

"I was joking. God," I rubbed my arm.

"Chocho, let's just go to the mall like we said we were going to," Salad was trying to end things before anymore assaults occurred.

"Fine. Bye, Shikadai," Chocho said.

"Bye," I rolled my eyes. I watched as the two girls passed me. I stared at Salad. What was so special about her? She was barely above average in looks. She was rather quiet except when angry then she was too violent. Seriously? What was so special about her?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**_ Betty-hime, thank you for being concerned about me and my job. You are so sweet! *hugs* Here is a chapter to celebrate my break from work! Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 16 – Sasuke's Chapter (Part 2)

I was going to kill Bolt. I was going to tear him limb from limb then kill Naruto. I was going to end them both!

"Now, I know you're upset, Sasuke, but you know how boys are at that age. They're young and impulsive and have hormones," Naruto tried to defend his son who dared to steal my precious princess's first kiss!

"That doesn't give him any right to kiss my daughter!" I wanted to choke Naruto out right then and there.

"I know and I've talk to him about it but there's nothing we can really do," Naruto stepped back from me. He was right. There was nothing we could do about their kiss. I sighed in my aggravation.

"Please, don't kill my son," Naruto begged.

"I won't…now. But if he ever touches her again I won't be able to stop myself," I threatened Naruto and his son. I started to walk away from the Uzumaki house with Shosuke and Salad's bags in my hands. It was probably a good thing that I came to get the kids' bags instead of Sakura. Being of a cool temper I was able to control myself when Naruto told me of the incident but if Naruto had told Sakura she would have definitely strangled him and then Bolt.

I started back towards my house when I saw Bolt coming down his stairs. He stopped when he saw me. I saw him pale and shrink a littler. I almost smirked when I saw the black eye Salad gave him. I sent him a glare so he knew I knew. Somehow he got even paler. I walked off and smirked. That punk wouldn't try anything now or ever.

Crossing over to my house, I thought back to the first time I kissed Sakura. I gave a similar excuse to Bolt's. But I was in love Sakura and she with me so that was different.

"Sasuke-kun, thanks for getting the bags," Sakura smiled and took the bags from me.

"Papa!" I heard my title only to be tackled by the triplets. I spent most of my day back with the boys. They each took their turns telling about how they spent their time. Shinnosuke and Sosuke recovered from their illness after spending a week eating only ice cream at my parents' house. Shosuke had a lot of fun with Himawari and that blasted Bolt at the Uzumaki house. After some provocation, Seiya finally told me about his and Seita's stay with my father-in-law and mother-in-law. Apparently. Every day was fun for him. I think it was good for him to get some one on one attention. It was honestly hard to give six children individual attention. Sakura talked about maybe having me spend one day with each child to make sure they each feel special.

"Papa, can we go play at Bolt's house after dinner?" Shinnosuke asked. I was tempted to deny them but Shinnosuke and Sosuke hadn't played him for a while and Shosuke looked eager to go back as well.

"Ask Mama," I told them. The triplets ran to ask Sakura. I was left alone with Seiya. He picked him up and put him on my knee. He looked at me with his big green eyes like Sakrua does sometimes. All my sons are handsome but Seiya is definitely the most handsome since he looks most like Sakura.

"Seiya."

"Yes, Papa?"

"How about just you and me go to the park tomorrow?"

"No brothers?" Seiya seemed excited.

"No brothers," I nodded.

"Just you and me?"

"Yes."

Seiya smiled that smile Sakura had.

"I want to go!" He nodded.

"Papa, Mama says we can go!" Sosuke came back into the room.

"Okay," I nodded.

So we all had dinner and the triplets fled to the Uzumakis. I sat and played with Seiya and Seita as Sakura and Salad washed the dishes. I was able to lean back and see Salad and Sakura. I knew they were talking but I could not hear what they were saying. Was my little princess telling Sakura about that dastardly Bolt? Or was she going to keep it from her?

Seita started to fuss and so I put him to bed. I took Seiya to bed as well since the little boy was seeming sleepy as well. I came down just in time to see Sakura and Salad talking on the couch. I stopped on the stairs to listen to what they were saying.

"So he kissed you?" Sakura sounded upset.

"Yeah and then I punched him."

"Good," Sakura felt the pride I did when I learned Salad had punched Bolt. Salad didn't look as happy as Sakura did.

"Salad, do you know who my first kiss was?"

"Papa, of course."

"No."

"What? Papa wasn't your first kiss!" Salad gasped.

"No. My first kiss was stolen by Kaka-ji-san."

"Kaka-ji-san?" Salad's eyes got wider.

"Yep. I was twelve and he stole my kiss by giving me mouth-to-mouth to save my life," Sakura reminded me of that horrible day when she almost died in the ocean.

"Really?" Salad raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. I was upset because I wanted Papa to be my first kiss. But I decided that Papa would just be my second kiss."

"Was he?"

"No."

"No!"

"No. Itachi-ji-san stole a kiss from me when I was sleeping once."

"Itachi-ji-san!"

"Yes. But he was doing for some elaborate reason I won't go into. Needless to say, I was very upset. A girl's first kiss is very important after all, right?"

Salad nodded her head.

"Kaka-ji-san noticed how upset I was and told me something very important that I am going to tell you now. A kiss is when two people who care very deeply about each other express their care through lip contact. Since you didn't love Bolt and you didn't even initiate the kiss, you didn't kiss. Really, you two just had a touching of lips like when your lips touch a bottle when you drink from it. You didn't love him romantically so it didn't count just like it doesn't count as a kiss when you drink from a bottle. So really, you still have your first kiss. Bolt doesn't have it. You still do. Just like I still had my first kiss to give to Papa when he finally wanted to kiss me," Sakura explained. I had never heard speak of Kakashi saying such things but I was glad he had. What she said also made me feel a little better. That punk got nothing but a black eye from my daughter.

"Thank you, Mama," Salad hugged Sakura then pulled away, "Now I know that both my first and second kiss are still mine."

"First and second!" Both Sakura and I gasped.

"Papa!" Salad went red as I revealed myself.

"Who stole your first kiss?" I tried to remain calm as I came towards the two. Salad continued to blush and looked away from me.

"It's none of your business," She responded.

None of my business? Someone kissed my princess and it's none of my business? No. It is definitely my business.

"Who was it, Salad?" I pressed.

"It's none of your business, Papa!" Salad ran off. I started to go after her but Sakura grabbed my arm.

"Sakura, let go," I ordered.

"Sasuke-kun, she doesn't want to tell you," Sakura sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because you're her dad and she knows you'd kill him," Sakura stood up, "I'll go after her. If she tells me who it was I'll tell you."

Sakura left me to after Sakura. The triplets returned home before Sakura and Salad. They all bathed and went to bed. Sakura and Salad came once the boys were asleep. Salad ran pass me and went to bed.

"Did you find anything out?" I asked Sakura.

"Yes," Sakura nodded.

"What did you find out?"

"Help me with the laundry then I'll tell you," Sakura took my hand and dragged me to the laundry room. Once we finished the laundry, she made me unpack everything with her and then she went to shower. I didn't understand why she was putting it off. I grew tired of waiting and decided to jump in the shower with Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped. We'd been married for years and she still blushed when I got into the shower with her.

"Tell me who kissed Salad," I cornered Sakura in the shower.

"I need to shower, Sasuke-kun," She tried to turn away from me.

"Sakura," I flicked her back.

"Ouch!"

"Tell me."

"Sas-Ouch!"

"Tell me."

"Sa-ouch!"

"Tell me."

"Flick me one more time and I'll snap your fingers," Sakura glared at me. I took my fingers away. I know better than to anger Sakura.

"Tell me who kissed Salad."

"You have to promise not to get upset or say anything to Salad about this."

"I promise," I nodded.

"The first kissing bandit was…" Sakura looked down. The suspense was killing me. Why couldn't she just say the name? Say it. Say it.

She mumbled something.

"Who? I didn't hear what you said?"

She mumbled again.

"Speak clearly, Sakura," I lifted her chin so she would look at me. Fury filled me when the name left Sakura's lips. The groper!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note:**_ It has been too long! I'm so sorry! But in honor of it being SasuSaku month, Naruto Gaiden Chapter 10 and having free time, I am writing! I missed you all and writing. T.T Please, enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 17 – Sakura's Chapter (Part 3)

I shouldn't have said anything to Sasuke-kun. Now every time we see the Naras he glares at Shikadai scaring the boy senseless. It wasn't even like Shikadai kissed her on purpose. During one of their class projects Shikadai leaned too far of the desk while Salad was going for something and their lips met. They agreed not to say anything. I can't help wondering what Sasuke-kun will be like when our little princess does get a boyfriend…

"Sakura," Temari smiled to me when she saw me in the grocery store.

"Hi, Temari," I smiled back to her.

"Sakura, I have a question."

"Oh. What is it?" I was surprised. Temari rarely asked anything.

"Why does your husband keep glaring at my son? Is it because of the groping incident because that was a while ago," Temari kept a smile. I blushed furiously.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry, Temari. Sasuke-kun found out that Salad accidentally kissed Shikadai once and so Sasuke-kun is just upset. I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed," I hid my face.

"Kiss?" Temari seemed stunned by the word, "Shikadai and Salad kissed?"

"It was just once and no one really knows. It was an accident after all," I tried to suppress any excitement or anger. I saw Temari smirk.

"Well, thank you for this new information, Sakura. I'll see you later," Temari walked off chuckling darkly to herself. What was she going to do?

I bought my groceries and walked home with Seita on my back. While I was putting the groceries away and letting Seita play in his playpen, Ino burst into the kitchen.

"Sakura!" Tears were running down Ino's cheeks.

"Ino! What's wrong?"

"Sai!" She flung herself into my arms.

"What did Sai do?"

"He-he-"She couldn't speak but continued crying. Only after calming her down and giving her a cup of tea did Ino manage to speak properly.

"What did Sai do?" I asked.

"He's going to France," She sniffled.

"He is?"

"Yes. They want him to teach art at some art school there or something dumb like that," Ino whimpered.

"Wow. Sai teaching in France…How long?"

"I don't know."

"Well, maybe he'll be back in a few months. It won't be so bad. I'd be separated from Sasuke-kun for months and it wasn't that bad," I tried to be positive.

"Sakura, he wouldn't be going alone."

"You mean…you'd go too?" I was beginning to understand.

"Yes," She nodded.

"But wouldn't that be fun. You'd get like a little vacation," I smiled.

"Sakura, it wouldn't be a little few months' vacation. We'd be permanently moved there for at least a year," Ino's words sunk in. My best friend was moving to France and was going to be away from me for a long time.

"Ino," I began to tear up.

"Sakura."

We both ended up in each other's arms bawling. It was when I heard Sasuke-kun come home with the kids that Ino and I split. She returned to her house and I tried to hide my red eyes and running nose from my family.

"Tadaima," I heard Sasuke-kun come into the kitchen.

"Okaeri," I tried to cover up my cracking voice.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" He knew.

"Ino is moving to France!" I turned to him and began crying again.

"France?"

"Sai got a teaching job there so they're all moving!" I kept crying.

"That's nothing to cry over, Sakura." He was so cold.

"Yes, it is. Ino is going to go away for more than a year!"

"You two can skype or whatever," Sasuke-kun responded.

"It's not the same. The longest we were ever apart was her honeymoon in Italy…"

"And you didn't die then."

"That's because I had so much school work to do and I was trying to keep our relationship going. This is so different. She might stay for years and years," I sighed.

"So? You've got other friends," He picked up a tomato to snack on.

"So if Hinata made Naruto move to France for a few years, you would be totally fine with that?"

"Yeah," Sasuke-kun nodded. I shook my head.

"No, you wouldn't. He's your best friend. He's like your brother."

"If he wanted to move to France then I'd be fine with that. You should be fine with Ino moving. It's not like you'd be completely alone without her. You'll be just fine with the people you have here. You don't need to think too much about her."

"Is that the selfish mentality you have when you leave me?" I didn't mean to say so harshly or really say it at all. I was going to apologize but Sasuke-kun glared at me and slammed down his tomato on the counter which resulted in it being smashed.

"You think it is easy for me to leave? That horrible pain you feel when you give birth is not even comparable to the pain I feel when I have to say good-bye to you and the kids. Don't ever think differently," He was so handsome in his loving fury.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," I hugged him.

"Mama, can I-oh. Excuse me," Salad had come in and blushed at seeing us.

"What is, Salad?" I pulled away from Sasuke-kun.

"No, I'll ask you later," Salad started to walk away.

"No, tell me, Salad," I stopped her.

"I was just wondering if I could go to the theme park with ChoCho tomorrow."

"Theme Park? That sounds like fun. Sure, you can go," I smiled.

"Thanks. You can go back to that dirty stuff now," Salad slipped away. I blushed.

"Sasuke-kun," I turned back to my husband who had started cleaning up his smashed tomato.

"I don't like you questioning my feelings, Sakura," He was still stuck in the previous moment.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to question your feelings. I was just really upset about Ino and I guess I was…overreacting..." I felt ashamed.

"You're going to be fine without her. You've got me after all," he muttered.

"I know," I hugged his back again.

"Sakura," He turned around to face me. He grabbed my chin and stared at me so tenderly. He was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips.

"Can you finish cleaning up this tomato? I told the boys I'd help them."

Mood killed.

"Sure," I sighed. Sasuke-kun walked off with a smirk. He was such a tease!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you for your patience. I've been a funk lately. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 18 – Inojin's Chapter (Part 2)

The neighborhood was throwing us all a farewell party in the Uchiha and Uzumaki backyards since our house and therefore yard had been sold already. Everyone I knew came to the party. They brought food, gifts and well-wishes to us. Despite how much Mom tried to keep a smile on her face, she did not fool me. We both did not want to move.

How could I want to go to France? It was so far away. I wouldn't be able to see my family, my friends or Salad. If I left now when she was her maddest at Bolt then I would lose my window of opportunity. She would be mad at him for at least a few months but if I left for a few years, she would forgive him and Bolt could win her heart.

I saw Salad playing with Seita. She didn't even notice me. Was she going to miss me when I left? Did she even know how much I liked her? If she knew would she wait for me? I needed to talk to her.

"Salad," I walked up to her and Seita away from all the party guests.

"Inojin," She smiled up to me slightly.

"Thanks for coming to my farewell party," I felt awkward.

"I couldn't really miss it."

Did that mean she didn't want to be here?

"I mean I wouldn't miss it. You're my friend after all," She corrected herself. I felt slight relief.

"Salad, I li-"

"Inojin, what are you doing over here?" Bolt appeared swinging his arm over my shoulder. Stupid Bolt.

"I was trying to tell Salad something, Bolt," I growled.

"Oh, excuse me then," Bolt laughed but did not leave.

"What did you want to tell me?" Salad asked. With Bolt next to me I could not tell her. It was so embarrassing to confess one's feelings in front of another especially the guy who likes the same girl.

"I-I just wanted to say that I…um…I-"

"Waaaanhh!" Seita began to wail.

"Hold on, Inojin," Salad got up and tried to calm down her baby brother. He just would not shut up. Salad had to excuse herself to find her parents.

"So what you want to talk to Salad about?" Bolt asked me.

"I'm going to tell her that I like her. Okay?" I snapped at him. He frowned then grinned.

"Well, Inojin, you go ahead and tell her," He patted my back. I did not understand why he was so congenial.

"Just know that while you're off in France I'll be here with Salad," Bolt kept his smile. I knew he was trying to aggravate me.

"You may be here with her but I'll come back. I'll come back to her. When I do I'll have that air of mystery that girls like and I'll be trained by the French. France is the place of expert lovers, Bolt. I', going to come back a mysterious sex god. So you may have the advantage of being with Salad for a few extra years but she will be bored of you. You practically live together. You know everything about each other and that's boring. So just think about that," I smirked. Bolt frowned.

"Have fun in France," Bolt stormed off.

"Au revoir."

"Where's Bolt off to?" Salad came back to me. I shrugged.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Salad remembered.

"Oh, well…Salad, I don't know if you know but I like you. I like you a lot. I know I'm going to France and all but I like you and I want to be together when I come back," I told her quickly before I lost my nerve. She stared at me. Did I just ruin everything? Oh, no! Could I add a "just kidding"?

"Inojin," Salad said my name and touched my arm.

"Yes?"

"I'll miss you," She smiled and then she did the most amazing thing. She kissed my cheek. My cheek burned from the contact of her sweet lips.

"Salad, come help me!" Her mom called her away. I knew I had to come back and I knew I would get Salad.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note:**_ Happy New Year! I am so sorry for being gone so long. Life's been stressful to the max! But anyway I'm back! Here is like a super short chapter just to start the year off. I hope to post more soon! Happy New Year and love to you all!

Chapter 19 - Shikadai's Chapter (part 3)

Too many things were getting weird and changing. People like myself began to begin puberty and became aware of the opposite gender. Our bodies were changing and so were people's feelings for others. Weird things kept happening.

First, it was revealed that Bolt like-liked Salad. It got out when Salad told Chocho who let it slip in the lunchroom. Bolt wasn't embarrassed. He was quite proud.

"If anyone else likes Salad they can meet me outside the school grounds for a beating," Bolt was so damn cocky and selfish.

"You idiot!" Salad smack the back of Bolt's head after his challenge.

Second, Inojin had moved to France and we got to talk via email and skype. Inojin could be a pain but he is my best friend. It is such a drag not having him around.

Third, we all started high school. We got new teachers and met new people. I didn't really want to go to high school but I never wanted to go to school. But what was weird about it was the increase of people liking each other. Bolt still liked Salad but other couples were forming. Chocho kept saying everyone was in love with her. I pitied whoever really fell in love with her.

"Do you like any girls at your school, Shikadai?" Uncle Kankuro asked me when he came for a visit.

"No," I shook my head. I was not interested in the girls at school. They were always so annoying and loud and bossy and only cared about how they looked. I hated those kind of girls.

"I see. Well, that'll probably change soon," He smiled. I did not want that to change. I was fine being a bachelor for the rest of my life. Uncle Kankuro and Uncle Gaara were both bachelors and both seemed content with their lives.

"Guess what?" Inojin grinned on the computer screen.

"What?" I did not actually feel like guessing.

"We're moving back!"

"You are!"

"Yes!"

"Awesome! When?"

"Before the end of the year."

"Finally," I lean back in my seat.

"Inojin, get of the computer!" I hear his mom yell. He sighs and waves goodbye. I smiled. Inojin is going to come back. Finally, things can get back to normal.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, readers. I know I have not updated in a very long time. In February of this year my father died from colon cancer. As I have been having to deal with the aftermath of his death in various areas of my life, I have been struggling to write this story. I had a plan for this story but I have forgotten it. As Kishimoto and his associates have also released more information about Boruto and the next generation I feel my characters are vastly different from those characters. I know this is a fanfiction that is in my modern day au but I feel weird about it. I may come back to this story but I may not. I'm sorry but I will be putting this on indefinite hiatus. I thank you all for reading to here and being so supportive and faithful. It really does my heart and confidence good.

You may see me post other stories on this website. They will more than likely not be Naruto stories. If you read my other works I will be very appreciative but if not I understand. Not everyone agrees or likes certain fandoms.

I really do love all of you and I am so grateful for your support and comments. I wish you all well and hope that you all enjoy reading my and other authors' works on this site.

Hugs and Butterfly kisses,

Michilolita


End file.
